First Dates
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: After 'Love? What is it'. A sequel to my first story. Brittany and Alvin, Simon and Jeanette are starting to have new feelings for each other after one simple date. Needs new summary PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Well, like I said, a sequel to "Love? What is it?" (I have got to think of a better title, this time).**

**So, anywho, I still need your support and motivation like you gave me on my first story.**

**Joe, out.**

* * *

"Oh boy, Jeanette, cover your ears." Simon advised.

Once Dave took a glance inside the room, his eyes widened as he yelled at the two couple making out in bed.

"AAAAAALLLLLLVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNN!" He yelled his signature trademark once he saw the two, making them pull out of their kiss.

Alvin got off of Brittany's top and faced Dave. "Oh, Dave. Didn't see you there." He said with a fake innocence.

"Right,..." Dave replied. "What did I tell you about no funny business?"

"We were just-." Alvin was cut off before he could finish.

"No funny business!" He yelled. "And Alvin."

"Yes Dave?" Alvin answered.

"Watch it!" Dave gave a strong glare and pointed at him, giving him a threat. He pointed at the pink clad. "That goes for you too, Brittany. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, overprotective of his 'daughter'.

"We wouldn't dream of doing that, Dave." Brittany said. _"Actually, I'm dreaming about it right now." _Brittany thought.

"Well that better be true. And Alvin, break up the make-out session in bed, please, for Brittany's sake." He said.

"Alright, Dave." Alvin agreed.

"Right, now go to bed. If I ever come here and find you two doing that again, Brittany's off this room." He said.

"Yes, Dave." Brittany answered.

"And another thing, the next time you two kiss, just remember, not in bed, and not in front of Theodore and Eleanor." He said.

"You got it, Dave." Alvin clicked his tongue and pointed at him in agreement.

Dave turned off the lights and left the room, the couple made sure that he was really gone, before breaking out a few giggles.

"Hehe, Dave's probably open about this." Brittany stated.

"Hehe, he's just a little jealous. He hasn't done that to Claire for a while." Alvin said.

They lay themselves comfortably on the pillow. Brittany laid her head on Alvin's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"We're still up on our date tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Of course. Just the two of us, hanging out, I'll take you somewhere nice, and what's best?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"No Dave, No siblings, just the two of us, we can kiss each other's lips off all we want." Alvin answered.

"Hehe, I'm getting excited already." Brittany declared.

"That's good."

Brittany went up towards Alvin's face and kissed him on the lips. They kissed each other passionately and pulling out after a couple of seconds, much to Alvin's disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" Alvin asked.

"Do you want me off this room? Dave's going to let me sleep off alone in another room if he sees us. You wouldn't want me to be alone, would you?" Brittany said.

"I'd rather not sleep than not to sleep with you." Alvin stated.

"Yep, glad to hear. Besides, we have all night tomorrow." Brittany placed her hands on Alvin's diaphragm, examining his breathing, while her head laid down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming and fantasizing about each other. Both couldn't wait for their first date.

* * *

**Just a prologue, people, it has to be short. Well, keep your reviews up and running on the page.**

**This story is the second sequel to "Love? What is it?"**

**Please tell me it's good or needs some improvements, BUT NO FLAMES, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FLAME ME!**

**:D JSC, out!**


	2. Dreaming of you

**Second chapter. My first story reached this far, thanks to the reviewers.**

**School is in a friggin' week! Dang, summer's ending, it's the apocalypse!**

**Well, thanks for reading this story.**

**May I remind you that I'm also making another sequel for this?**

**I still got no dang camera, my webcam's too slow. I WILL give you the link of my songs AS SOON AS I upload it on youtube. That is, if I have a camera, which someone doesn't want to let me borrow.**

**A reply to a review: Gee, thanks, Buck, that's really encouraging. Thumbs up for you for first review. (I know this isn't youtube, but still, thumbs up.)**

* * *

**Brittany's Point of view**

**DREAM**

_Alvin took me to a place, somewhere private, a garden. Butterflies flew around, giving us a colorful background. So did the differently colored flowers, gave a romantic background. It was spring, a wonderful day of the month.  
I still don't know what's his reason of bringing me here, this place full of spring green grass, butterflies with different colors, and flowers that bloomed perfectly. For a while, I was admiring the beauty of the garden. Everything in it, was colorful, lovely. I found a small flower, it was tiny but it bloomed perfectly. I took it from the flower bed, placed it on my left ear. It was pink, it suited me perfectly. I giggled as I imagined how I looked like._

_I turned around, to see Alvin, standing right behind me. "Hey, Alvie. How is it?" I asked him about the flower on my ear._

_"You look stunning and beautiful as always." He answered. I giggled and blushed._

_"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him why he brought me here into this lovely field._

_"I just want to say..." He approached me, walking closer, he took both of my paws and raised it, chest level. I blushed even deeper as I saw his smile.  
"Brittany, ever since I met you, back at West Eastman, I had a crush on you. I thought you looked beautiful, ever since I saw you, I never got you away from my mind."_

_I giggled, blushed deeper. Where is he going with this?_

_"Ever since we've been on that island, strange feelings have been developing inside me. That's when I knew that I love you." He said._

_"I know you do, I'm your girlfriend." I said._

_He chuckled. "Yes, you are." He said. "But what I've been trying to say is, ever since you became my girlfriend, I felt like the luckiest chipmunk alive. Now, my life is complete, but one more thing is needed to fill in the one last, piece." He said._

_I still don't know where he was going with this. I just continued to listen to his sweet voice._

_"One last piece, Love Puddle. One last piece. Would you help me complete the puzzle of my heart?" I gasped, he doesn't mean._

_My heart raced, I think I had an idea why he brought me into some place private and romantic._

_Suddenly, I before I knew, he knelt down, on one foot in front of me. My heart stampeded like a herd of bulls. I gasped.  
He reached for his pocket and took out a small cube colored in pink. I was melting. Is that what I think it is?_

_He opened the box, I saw something inside, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A pink sapphire engagement ring._

_"A-Alvin?" I was going to ask him if that was what I think it was, but with my heart pounding against my chest, the rapid rate of my breathing, the furnace burning up inside of me, made it difficult for me to speak._

_"Brittany, will you marry me?" I gasped, he finally popped the question. My breathe was taken away, my heart skipped each beat, I was shocked._

_Out of instincts, I jumped on to him and locked him in an embrace. I was so happy, tears of joy came streaming down my cheeks._

_"Yes, Alvin, I'd love to marry you! You can't imagine how overjoyed I am." I said, sniffing._

_I pulled out. He took the ring from the box, and inserted it on the fourth finger of my left paw. I looked at him, streams of tears running down my cheeks as he stood up. He took my left paw, placed it against his chest, leaned in closer and kissed on the lips. We kissed passionately as a goodbye to our old life and start a new life as one._

_**END OF BRITTANY'S DREAM**  
_

My eyes half opened, I was drowsy. I moaned as I felt something on my neck. I opened my eyes fully, but my sight was all blurry due to my drowsiness. Once my eyes adjusted, I regained my sight, Alvin was sitting up. I was greeted good morning by a smile on his face. He's so cute.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

I was woken up, slowly by a drowsy and high pitched voice of a certain chipette, mumbling something in her sleep. I opened my eyes fully. She seemed so peaceful. She continued to mumble some words in her sleep, with a broad smile on her face. I can tell that she was having a good dream.

"A-Alvin?" She mumbled my name.

"Britt?" I said. But she didn't move, she must still be asleep.

I raised an eyebrow. Is she dreaming about me? Well whatever she's dreaming, it must be pretty good, judging by the smile on her face and the name she mentioned that belonged to me.

Her breathing was at ease and soft, listening to it soothed me.

"A-Alvin." She moaned my name again, in her sleep. Her face was smooth, she must be having a really good dream. Her lips twitched, stretching it into a wider closed lip smile.

Just what is she dreaming of? I wonder.

"Yes, Alvin... I... love to marry you." She said, between moans.

I gasped, blushed, and dropped jaw as I heard that. I chuckled, so she really is having a good dream. I bet she's having the best dream of her life. Maybe I can make it even better.

I leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. I hover around her face, kissing every spot before running down to her neck. I felt a slight warmth on cheeks as I move my lips over to her neck. I kissed from neck to collar bone. She gave out a moan, I guess she must have liked it. I leaned backwards and looked at her face. Her eyes were half open. I must have woken her up, I guess. Once her eyes were fully opened, I gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Love Puddle." I greeted with a smile.

She sat up and rubbed her drowsiness away. She looked at me. "Alvin, did you really have to wake me up?" She said, sounding drowsy. She yawned and raised her arms up and stretched. I can see through her strapless nightgown, the brownish-white fur on her chest was exposed. I kept staring at her, _Whoa_ and_ She's hot_ were the thought I had.

Once she placed her arms down, she looked at me and smiled. "Enjoying the view?" She asked.

She knows I was staring at her body through her nightgown. I snapped out of it and answered. "W-well, yeah. You're hot."

"Hehe, morning compliment? Save some for our first date. Since Dave's keeping a close eye on us, I better apply the rule 'look but don't touch'" She said, I laughed. "Oh, and explain to me why you woke me up from my best dream ever." She added.

"Well, I just love kissing you." I half lied.

"I hope you didn't plan on giving me a hickey when I was barely conscious.'' She said, putting me on an awkward position.

"Of course not." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Well if you want to kiss me, just make sure I'm awake." She said, seductively.

I chuckled again. "So, uh, best dream, huh? What was it about?" I asked. I already knew what it was about, but I just wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, just about the two of us." She answered.

No further explanation needed, I already knew what it was.

We lied down in bed again, not sleeping, just hanging out.

"So, what do you what to do for today. Since our date starts at 5pm." I asked.

"Hmm," She tapped her chin. "Why don't we eat breakfast first, then hang out here."

"Well, if that's what you want." I agreed.

We jumped down from the bed, taking one last glance at our siblings. Theodore was cuddling Eleanor, still asleep. And Simon is well,... um... let's just say that Jeanette has a leg wrapped on his waist, pulling each other closer, still asleep.

"Geez, and he's worried about us doing something stupid." Brittany commented on Simon and Jeanette's position.

"Well, we better head downstairs." I said.

She nodded. We scurried down from the stairs and into the living room, heading towards to kitchen.

"Hey, Dave, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Toaster waffles. It's on your table, eat it before it's cold." He said.

We sat down on the chipmunk sized table and munch down out toaster waffles. I decided to try something here. I stared at Brittany while she was eating. She noticed me and looked back.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, your just so cute when you eat." I complimented.

"Well it doesn't mean I have to much down everything just to look cute." She said.

"You don't have to, just by sitting there makes you look gorgeous." I heard her giggle.

We kept looking at each other, and that's when I made a move.

I speared a piece of my toaster waffle with a fork, and move it close to her lips. "Here, try it."

She opened her mouth and pulled the toaster waffle into her mouth with her lips. She started chewing it and swallowed it down.

"Hmm, that tastes kind of good. What did you put in there?" She asked.

"Pineapple syrup. There's more in the fridge." I said.

"Or, I can have some of yours." She said, with a smile.

"Of course." I said as I fed her another one of those toaster waffles.

"Well, aren't you two quite the couple." We heard a voice. It was Dave's.

We blushed.

"You remind me of me and Claire." He said.

"Before you broke up?" Brittany asked.

"Can we not get into that, please?" He said and walked away, back to the living room.

We just laughed.

"Hey, I'm not hungry anymore, why don't we go back upstairs." I said.

"You've read my mind." We stood up and went upstairs.

We lied back down on the 'our' bed and cuddled each other. We didn't fall asleep. We didn't dare to make out, Dave was keeping a close eye on us.

Well, not much to do here, I'm just going to talk to her and let time pass.

* * *

**Now that's the second chapter.**

**Thank you Wordnerb93, Mrbucktheweasel6, Simonette 4eva, MusicIsMyPassion, Thomash95 for being the first 5 reviewers.**


	3. 2 hours until date

**Hey guys, I'm making this story  
And This is crazy  
But I have a poll on my summary  
So, vote some, maybe? **

**I was making this story  
And a thought came to me  
I'm going to make a sequel above rated T  
Should I, maybe?**

**I can't help it, that song, it's literally stuck in my head. **

**Anywho, I have a poll on my profile, and may I ask you to take a visit and, you know,... vote? :D**

**Hey, I'm going to** comment** on some reviews...**

**Mrbucktheweasel- quite a long one you got there. Anyways, you struck me with encouragement, haters gon' hate right? Nicest thing I've ever heard in the review page.**

**Phantanos- Miss Miller? Haha, alright, but I'm planning to keep them with Dave. Well, thanks anyways, you've been a great help from chapter one of "Love, What is it?" to here, so thank you.**

**AFictionalMind - Pineapple Syrup? You guys don't have that in the U.S.? It's pretty famous out here in Philly. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Well, keep your reviews coming and I might be able to comment on them. Who knows? Maybe you can prompt me on to revealing the plot...**

**Joe, out. **

**Google - Distracts people with awesome logos to keep them from work since 1998.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Best dream I had. Marrying Alvin? Not in this age, I'm not,... yet. Too bad it was only a dream, I could have died from happiness if it were real. I didn't tell Alvin about the dream, fearing that I may ruin a big surprise of my life, I just hope that dreams come true once in a while.

He's taking me out on a date tonight, he still haven't told me where. Maybe it's somewhere romantic, expensive, but I really don't care. As long as it's a date and he's my boyfriend.

But still, I'm still extremely excited, I couldn't help but ask him.

I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while his paw was on my waist.

"Hey, Alvin? Can you at least tell me where we're going tonight?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead before answering "Well, I wouldn't like to ruin your surprise, but on half of the date, we're going to the movies and after that, your surprise."

Well, at least I know half of the date.

"You excite me, you know that?" I said.

"I'm glad I can give you the satisfaction." He replied, kissing me again on the forehead.

We talked to each other for a couple more minutes until we heard a moan from the lower bunk.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

My eyes slowly opened, as expected, Jeanette was sleeping with me, we cuddled each other to sleep last night. But what I didn't expect was, I felt something against my waist, soft and bony. I looked down, I saw Jeanette's leg was rested was on top of my waist. That position was dangerous, I mean our groins were half inches apart.

I didn't try anything stupid, I just slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake her up, I slowly removed her leg off of me and placed it beside. I sighed in relief, just one touch, my instincts could have taken over.

At least I'm glad that she didn't wake up. I stared at her while she was asleep, she had a smile on her face, unlike me, she slept with her glasses on.

I placed my paw on her arm and began to stroke her soft brunette fur. It feels kind of nice, caressing her arm, I slowly began to go higher, stroking the fur on her neck. She gave a soft moan as she slowly opened her eyes. Once I met her amethyst spheres, I greeted her morning with a smile.

"S-Simon?" She moaned drowsily.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I kissed her on the cheek.

She sat up. She raised her arms in the air, yawned and stretched, I could see through her nightgown._  
_

"Wow, you're hot." I whispered without thinking. I widened my eyes, hoping she didn't hear. But she did.

"Pardon me?" She put her arms down and looked at me.

"Uh, n-n-nothing, nothing." I lied.

"No, you said something." She smirked.

I chuckled nervously.

"You really think I'm hot?" She asked with a smirk.

I sighed, there's no way out. "Yes, I did."

She leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheeks and smiled at me.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Fortunately, not. My boyfriend just called me hot, how can I be mad?" She answered.

''So, you're not mad?" I made sure.

"Precisely." She answered.

I sighed.

"You're the sweetest guy in the whole world, Simon. Who could get mad at you?" She said.

"Hmm, let's see,... umm... Alvin, Brittany, Dave, and Ian,... and well, Toby, that is, if he lays off the games."

She giggled. "You're funny."

"You're gorgeous." I complimented.

She leaned in and pecked in on the lips again.

"You say the nicest things, chipmunk." She said while touching my nose with her index finger.

"You do the same, my lovely chipette." I pecked her on the lips. "So, are we going to head downstairs?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm starving." She said.

We hopped down the bed, looked at the clock, 9:00AM. I guess we nearly overslept.

* * *

**A few hours later about 3:00 PM (Afternoon) Alvin's POV**

I was going to ask Dave that I was going to leave in two hours. I already told her I asked Brittany out, and she agreed. He even helped me pay for her 'surprise'.

I approached Dave, who was in the music room, playing some songs to pass the time.

"Hey, Dave." I called his attention.

"What is it?" He replied and placed down the guitar he was holding.

"About the date. You know, me and Brittany?"

"What about it?" He asked.

"We're going out at 5." I answered.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble, and I want both of you back here by 9"

"9:30"

"Deal" Agreed Dave.

"But if you extend to 11pm I could-" I tried to negotiate.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Alright, alright, 9:30." I raised my hands in defense and gave in. "Oh, and thanks for helping me pay that." I said, referring to Brittany's surprise.

"No, it's okay. It's my son and daughter's... well sort of,... but, it's your first date, it has to be special for both of you." He said.

"Well, gee, thanks, dad." I thanked.

"You know what, don't call me dad. It sounds weird." He said.

"Alright."

"So, we're good. Now, you two have fun. It's your first date, just the two of you, alone, dinner inside a big -"

"Don't say it!" I cut him off, not letting him say the last part.

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"Who knows, maybe she's listening to us right now. I can't risk spoiling the surprise." I explained.

"Well, sure, okay, whatever." He said.

I was going to head out of the music room, once I got to the door, he stopped me.

"Oh, Alvin, wait."

I looked at him.

"If you're looking for Simon, he's not here." He said, I gave him a 'what-why look.'

"Why?" I asked.

"He and Jeanette left early for their date. They went to the beach a few hours ago."

I nodded and head back upstairs, where Brittany was waiting for me in my room.

"So, where have you been?" She asked me.

"Just telling Dave that we're leaving at five." I answered. I climb up the bed and lied down.

"So, are we good?" She asked.

"Yep. It's just the two of us, alone, theater, some movies, dinner." I said.

"Dinner? Where to?" She asked.

"That's your surprise. We're going somewhere big." I answered.

"I'm getting excited already." She placed her head on my chest, she makes me feel good when she does that. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you seen Jeanette lately?" She asked.

"She's with Simon. They left early to the beach. Dave said it was a date."

"Hehe, lucky girl." She complimented Jeanette.

"I know you are." I said, making her giggle.

"I know I am. I have an awesome boyfriend."

"Hey, that better be me." I joked.

She gave me a playful slap to the chest. "Of course it's you. I love you, Alvin. I'm all yours, I belong to you and no one else." She said, making my cheeks burn like mad.

"If you belong to me, then your my greatest treasure. I'll clean and polish you every minute and I'll keep you happy, protect you and make sure no one steals you from me, or even leave a tiny spot of dirt on you." I said.

"Okay, King Alvin." She teased.

"If you put it that way, you're my princess." I said.

"That's so sweet, Alvie, coming from you." She said.

I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheeks. She kissed me back, and yeah, we're apparently making out again. We wrestled with our tongues and she gave out a sigh. It was felt good, until I remember what Dave said. I pulled out of the kiss, giving her a hint of disappointment.

"Aww, come on, I was enjoying that." She said with disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll have time for that later. Just not here." I said, reminding her of Dave's threat.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." She said.

"Well, anyways, there's no way we're going on a date without a bath. Why don't you go first." I suggested her to use the bathroom first.

"Umm... Alvin? Why don't we go together." She said. I remembered her bathroom jokes and refused.

"Haha, nice try, Brittany, but I'm not falling for that again." I said.

"No, really, I'm serious." She said. My eyes widened, my heart rate went faster, my face giving the expression 'what?'

"Wait, what?"

"We just had our first kiss, we're going on a date in a few hours, so why don't we... you know... bath together." I was shocked, she sounded sincere.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Am I?" She tagged. "Come on, Alvin, it's alright. We're chipmunks, besides."

I was left speechless. She was serious about this?

She sighed. "Look, I understand. If you don't want to, I'll go alone." She said, disappointed.

I felt guilt, I didn't want to disappoint her, I wanted to do so too, but I also don't want to disappoint Dave.

"No, Brittany, it's fine, really. I'd like to go with you, but you know,... we have a major roadblock." I said, referring to Dave.

"Oh, yeah..." She remembered Dave.

"Dave!" We snarled in unison.

"Well, ladies first." I said.

"You're quite a gentleman." She said as she got out of bed and towards the door.

I lied back down, facing the ceiling, thinking about her. She's always on my mind, can't get her out and I'm not going to try. I hope she's going to like the date.

* * *

**Thanks, reviewers...**

**I created a poll which can be found in my profile, so, vote maybe? If you have a way on how to get this song out of my head, please tell me, it's torturing me.**

**Thank you for reading,...**

**Weird question: If any of you has a tail, please tell me how you grew it.**


	4. Alvin and Brittany date: Movies

**I have successfully added the poll on my profile. Please feel free to visit and vote.**

**Reply to comments:**

**Mrbucktheweasel6: You have 3 questions? I'm going to answer each one. 1: What do you mean what song I'm referring to? Did I refer to a song? 2. Congratulations, if you need any help, you can ask anyone. Start writing your stories soon, and I'll be sure to be there, full support like you did for my stories.  
3. The pleasure is all mine.**

**Oscar: Uhh,... I have a hairless back, so shaving it won't be necessary. Thanks for reviewing, anyways. Besides, the question was a joke. Reply to your chapter 2 review: Sure, I'll try that when I get there.**

**Please send more reviews, I will be commenting on them from now on.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Well, there goes my chance on letting Alvin slip into the bathroom with me. I sighed, I wish Dave would try to ease up a little, if it's about us, he's way more uptight than Simon.

I'm in the bathroom now, it's about 3:30, 1 hour and 30 minutes before another romantic night. I did, as usual, washed the fur around my body, shampooed every part of me that has a fur, in that case, everything. I stepped out of the curtain and reached for that chipmunk sized towel rack. I took the towel and wiped the water off my fur.  
Alvin told me not to wear anything fancy, but since when have I listened to anyone about fashion? Well, I already prepared the dress that I'm going to wear tonight. But since we're not leaving yet, I picked up my nightgown and wore it back on. I went to the mirror for my daily self-admiration.

After my weekend routine, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. I went inside, Alvin was lying down, bored to death if I'm not mistaken. He noticed me opening the door.

"Hey, took you long enough." He said. I looked at the clock, 4:31PM. Did I really spend an hour inside the bathroom?

"Hey, it takes hours to look this good." I said.

"You already looked good before you went to the shower." He replied.

I approached his bed and climbed up, and then lying down beside him.

"You're bored. Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Ever since I've met you, I couldn't stay one second without thinking of you. Without you, I can't think straight." He answered, making me blush.

"Just what have you been drinking?" I teased.

"Love Juice, recipe of Brittany. World's finest drink" He teased back.

I moved closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Plenty more where that came from, Alvie. Take that as a sample, more are yet to come." I said with a seductive smile.

He smiled at me back. After a few seconds, I noticed him look down, looking at me through the sleeveless straps of my nightgown.

I smiled. "Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to take a bath? I don't want to be late for my first date." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry." He got up and gave me a quick peck on the lips before jumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight, I approached my closet and changed in to my dress. It was similar to the design of the dress I wore during the international music awards, only it was red, for Alvin's satisfaction since red is his favorite color, silver glitters were scattered all over it like stars. Alvin's totally going to love me.

I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. I spun around with the dress, showing off my back, I look good. A red dress just for Alvin.

After a few minutes, I continued to admire myself in that red dress with glitters sparkling all over. I continued what I was doing until I heard a squeak on the door.  
Alvin emerged from the door, he was half naked, only a towel covering his lower part. Once he was inside, I couldn't help but stare at his furry and muscular chest, every girl dreams of. I smiled as I looked at him, he noticed me and looked back with a smile to die for. He's so dreamy, I'm going on a date with this guy, I'm in heaven.

"Wow, Britt, that dress looks,... you look stunning." He complimented.

I approached him slowly, looking at his exposed form. As soon as I was near him, I placed a paw on his chest and began to rub it.

"Well, hello there, hot stuff." I purred.

He chuckled. "Whatever happened to 'look but don't touch?'" He teased.

"Can't control myself, especially when my boyfriend's got some muscles up his chest." I complimented.

I leaned in and kissed him for several seconds before he pulled out, leaving me confused.

"Hey, what happened? I thought you like that." I said.

"Well, I do, no doubt. But you do realize that I'm half-naked right?" He said.

"We're not in bed, we're not in front of Theodore or Eleanor,..." I said.

"But still, Dave's not gonna appreciate you making out with a half naked chipmunk."

"Well, I hate these rules." I said, angrily.

"Hey, don't worry, to where we're going, we can make out all we want, no interruptions." He said.

I smiled. "Do you always this way of cooling me down when I want to blow up?"

"Yes, yes I do." He said.

He walked passed me and approached the chipmunk's closet. He pulled out his clothes, not his red jacket, but a black polo. He was going to put his towel away, which made my heart pound. But before he could expose his lower part, he looked at me.

"Uhh,... Britt, you might wanna go and wait downstairs." He said.

"Aww, can't I stay and enjoy the show?" I said, giving him the look I got from Theodore. I widened my eyes and curved my mouth, giving a sad 'puppy dog' face.

"Oh, come on, please don't give me that look." He said sadly, knowing that he can't say no. "Oh, alright, you can stay." He gave in and agreed.

I watched as he removed the towel and change into his clothes. He turned around and looked at me.

"So, how do I look?" He asked.

He wore a black polo with it's buttons undid and a red t-shirt with a peace logo under it.

"It's exceptional." I answered.

"Exceptional? Really? That's all?" He asked.

"Well, you're second to me when it comes to looking good." I answered.

He laughed.

"Well, we better head downstairs, it's already 5pm." He said looking at the alarm clock.

"Well, alright, let's go." We scurried towards the door and emerged from the room and headed downstairs.

Once we reached downstairs, Dave was on the couch. He noticed us and looked.

"Hey, guys, you leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, right now." Alvin answered.

"Well, are you two going on foot?" He asked.

"Please don't tell me you're driving us." Alvin said.

"Nope." Dave got up from the couch and threw something at Alvin.

Alvin reacted and caught the item by paw. He looked at it, it was a small key, a chipmunk sized one.

"Umm... Dave? What's that?" I asked.

"A little gift for you two. Come outside." He gestured us towards the door.

We followed outside the house. On the driveway, Alvin and I saw something that made our eyes pop out. Standing there was a chipmunk sized car,  
a red 2012 lotus evora. I've heard about that car in the magazines, it topped 5 in the most high horse power coupes.

"You like it? I got it from Japan a few days ago, in tribute of the two items dubbed 'Alvittany'." He said. "Go, check inside."

We both approached the car, slowly opened the driver's seat. It was filled with everything from small airbags to tiny G.P.S.s.

We both looked at Dave with dropped jaws.

"Dave, are you sure you didn't have to rob jewelry stores to get this?" I asked, jokingly.

"What? No, I got a mail a few days ago, from Japan, it says it was for you two. Simon and Jeanette got one too, the same car, blue colored." He answered.

"AAWW, THANKS DAVE!" Alvin jumped up and hugged his adopted father.

"Now, don't get emotional on me Alvin, you have a date right?" Dave said, putting his son down.

Alvin looked at me and smiled. He held my paw and led me to the passenger's seat. He opened the door and gestured me inside.

"Thank you, Alvin." I acknowledged. Once he closed the door, he went over to the Driver's side, opened the door and sat down.

He shoved the key in ignition.

"Whoa, this isn't like one of those remote controlled bikes I used to drive." He said.

He drifted off the driveway and float off on the side of the road (we're in a small car, driving in the middle of the road would be a great death wish).

After a few minutes, we arrived in the movies in no time. Alvin parked the car safely, turned off the car and got off. He approached my side of the car and opened the door. He held my paw and help me get off.

"You're being a gentleman." I said.

"You're a beautiful girl, I love you, and you're my girlfriend. I'd do everything to make you happy." He replied.

We held each other's paws and went inside the movies.

* * *

**Will be continued in next chapter. I decided to end this chapter quickly because it's already 4:31 AM in my place and the sun is rising up.**

**Thank's for reading, please review.**

**So, guys, should I make an M rated sequel? Please, I need your help in this.**

**Weird question: You may only answer yes or no. Does your mom knows that you're in to incest? You may only answer yes or no.**

**Please send some more reviews and I'll make sure to reply and comment, like I did.**


	5. Dinner at Carnival Dream

**Dang! School's next week! June 13 is doomsday. It's the 7th sign of the apocalypse, the thing that ruined my intelligence - SCHOOL!**

**Hey, do you know what they say in T.V.? "School is fun" NOT! Once I step in the entrance, I could already hear those poor souls being tortured and bored to death, poor guys.**

**Okay, I'm done cursing education... for now...**

**On with your reviews...**

**Mrbucktheweasel6(c4): Um... I don't mind answering your questions. You can keep asking your question, I won't mind. But, uhh, Buck, can you rephrase that question?.  
**

**pepsqueak(c4): M? What do you mean? The sequel, or this?**

**MonsterHigh108(c3): Glad you liked it. Thank you for liking.**

**AFictionalMind: Like I said before, if you ever get to Phil., watch your head, especially when you're American (Don't ask). Appreciate the cobra, thanks**

**P.S. I've been getting reviews about pineapple syrup lately. Just wanna let you know that it's famous here in Philippines. It's pineapple juice being preserved for a long period of time until it comes out naturally soft and sticky (Disgusting? sounds like it, but not). Basically, it's like a mango puree, but much more transparent, lesser yellow and pineapple-y taste.**

**Got you with the last weird question, didn't I?  
**

* * *

**Brittany's Point of view**

I don't know why, but Alvin's been quite a gentleman. I don't know if it's the car, but I think I could get used to this. He took my paw and led me out of the car. We held each other's paws while walking towards the movies. Once we got inside, there was a huge selection of movies that are 'now showing'.

"What do you think we should watch, Alvin?" I asked.

"Me? No, you choose." He insisted.

I know Alvin, he'll probably go for some action stuff. Well, since he's been a nice guy, I'm going to pick something that he'll like.

"How about that?" I pointed at a horror movie that I think he'll like.

"Silent Hill? Britt, that's a horror movie, are you sure you want to pick that?" He asked.

"I appreciate your concern, Alvin. You've been quite a nice guy lately, and I'm going to pick out what you're going to pick out." I said.

"And your choosing a horror film, because why?" He asked.

"I thought you might like that,... you know, all the actions and stuff." I answered.

"I do, but I also hate seeing my girlfriend having a heart attack." He stated.

"So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Anything that you like." He said. "How about that?" He pointed at a romance/comedy film.

"This Means War? Are you sure you're going to like that?" I asked.

"It's a romance with a hint of comedy in it, works for both of us." He answered.

"True, alright, let's go."

We head over to the counter and paid for the tickets. After we got them, we went on to the show. We sat down on one of those movie seats, we occupied one, since it's enough for the both of us.

"Oh, I'm going to go get the popcorns. What flavor do you suggest?" He asked.

"Cheese" I answered.

"Alright, be right back." He stood up and left to get the popcorn.

After a few minutes, he came back carrying a bag of popcorn with both arms. He struggled to climb up the seat without dropping the bag. He sat down next to me and placed the back on the arm rest beside me.

After a couple more minutes, the movie started. We stayed and watched through the whole film, I kind of enjoyed it, but Alvin on the other hand, just kept munching on the popcorn then back to the movie. I don't think he's enjoying this as much as I am.

"Hey, Alvin, are you sure you're in to this movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think you're enjoying this."

"No, it's alright. You like this right?"

"Yeah, I do, but you don't."

"I'm just not into romance movies. But hey, I watch what you want to watch. It's our first date and all I want to do is make you happy." He said.

I scooted closer and laid my head on his shoulder. "You are making me happy by being here and taking me out on this date." I said.

"That, I'm glad to hear." He said as he wrapped a arm around me, placing the paw on the side of my stomach. This sweet feeling of having him with me made me smile.

After an hour and a half, the song finally ended with a credit (Much to Alvin's satisfaction). We got up and jumped down from the seat and scurried towards the exit.

"So, what do you think?" Alvin asked me.

"You'd suffer for an hour watching a romance film for me?" I said.

"Anything for you, Love puddle." He answered and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, thank you, Alvie."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the car. He opened me passenger's seat and gestured. He closed the door once I got in and went over to the driver's side. He opened the door and sat down.

It's pitch black now, probably 6pm.

"Thank you for taking me out, Alvie."

He looked at me and smiled. "hey" He chuckled. "You're sounding like it's over."

"It's not?"

"I still have a surprise for you." He reminded me of that thing that excited me in the first place.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a red cloth.

"Here, put it on." He instructed me to blindfold myself.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I never like spoiling surprises. Well, let me put it on for you."

I nodded in agreement. He covered my eyes with the kerchief and tied it around my head, I couldn't see a thing.

"No, peeking. It's only going to be on you for a couple of minutes, so don't worry."

I heard him started the car in ignition and drove off, fast.

"Alvin, I hope your not trying to kill me." I joked, referring to the speed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He joked back.

We both laughed while he drove along, taking me to this 'surprise'.

A few minutes more passed until the car slowed down, I assumed we've arrived.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yep, wait here." I heard him going off the car and opening my side of it. He took my hand gently and led me outside.

Around me, I could here water splashing around, as if we were in a beach.

"Okay, you can take that off now." I heard him said, so I did.

I took off the blind fold and opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. I blinked my eyes twice, just to make sure it wasn't my imagination, and it wasn't. We we're at the port, standing in front of us, an enormous, gigantic cruise ship was docked right in front of us, it looked very familiar. I looked at Alvin, who smiled back.

"Alvin, I-"

"You like it? We're having dinner." He said.

"On that?" I asked.

"Yep."

I looked at the logo of that ship, the logo was a flag with two squares colored blue and red with matching stars on the opposite side. I looked closely at the name it was written "Carnival Dream". I remember this ship, it's the same one we got on before we got stuck on that island.

"Alvin, is that the same ship?" I asked.

"Yeah, before we got stuck on that island. It's not going anywhere until next week, so we're having dinner on it." He said.

Wow, this is a surprise, I can't believe he'd do something like this for me, I smiled happily with joy. I jumped and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and we pulled away after a few seconds.

"This IS a surprise." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me. "Well we better head in." He added.

He held my hand and walked me to the ship. Once inside, I noticed that there weren't that many people like before. We were on our way to the top deck. When we got there, we were greeted by a guy in a tux, probably a waiter.

"Mr. Seville, the table is prepared as ordered, follow me." He instructed.

We followed him, leading us to a chipmunk sized table, complete with napkins, small flowers, and small candles. Alvin pulled a chair and gestured me to sit down, and I did. He then sat on the other side.

The waiter took a small match and carefully lit up the candles, the scent of strawberry filled the air, together with the small roses placed in a vase, gave us a romantic background. We were on the top deck of the ship, the wind was blowing on my face, I could get a good look at the city lights from the heights of this ship, this is going to be the best date I'm going to have.

"May I be able to take your order now, sir?" Asked the waiter.

"Oh, uh,... sure, I'll have a simple spaghetti." Alvin answered.

"And miss?" He looked at me.

"Umm..." I looked at Alvin, smiling at me. "I think I'll have the same." I answered.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, the waiter walked away.

I looked around the deck, suddenly, I noticed something. Nothing and no one else was here, but us. The whole deck was empty.

I looked at Alvin and asked. "Why is the whole place empty?"

"Oh, yeah, Dave went back here a few days ago to pay a missing hang glider and our date. With a few cash and chipmunk discount, they cleared the whole deck for us." He answered.

I giggled. "So, Dave's basically paying the whole thing?" I asked.

"I played a part." He answered, making me giggle again.

A few moments later, the waiter came back with a bottle and two wine glasses (chipmunk sizes, of course, well except for the bottle).

"Would you like a drink, sir?" He asked.

"Sure,..." The waiter poured a few drops of red wine into the wine glass and passed it to Alvin.

"How about you, Britt?" Alvin asked me. He's asking me to drink? Red wine?

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I teased.

"Just a small glass won't hurt. And besides, it's healthy." He said as he took a sip from the glass.

"Uhh, well, sure, I guess." I was urged to. The waiter poured a few drops into my glass.

The waiter left soon after. I took a sip of wine, it was alright.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get me drunk?" I asked.

"It's wine, it doesn't get you drunk by drinking from a chipmunk glass." He said, chuckling.

"Okay, but if I get drunk, I'm blaming you on Dave." I said.

* * *

**Sorry, but I had to end this chapter early too, I'm leaving early for my last vacation this summer, since school is only six days away. Don't worry, I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I get to the resort, which is on an island and takes about an hour to get there.**

**So, did I get you with that last question? I did, didn't I?**

**Dear, readers, I have no intention to turn this story into a rated M. But,... just but... I am going to make an optional (You don't have to read it to understand the story) M sequel. Don't worry, it's optional, unnecessary to read.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter isn't what you expect it to be. I know there's less romance here, but I had to end quickly, my car's on the driveway as I'm writing this. Please keep your reviews coming. **

**Q: You think metal bands are wild and evil, mad, and demonic? Tell me how religious Lady Gaga is.**


	6. Realization and Promise

**Just got to the resort, and luckily the internet level here is Russian**

**Reply: AlvinFan95: That was what I was planning on doing. But thank you for reviewing.**

**Please keep reviewing and reading and sorry for ending the last two chapters too quick.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"...Okay but if I get drunk, I'm blaming you on Dave."

"You'd probably be on a hangover. You'll forget it."

He laughed, and so did I. After a couple more minutes, the waiter came back with our plates. He carefully placed it on our table.

"Enjoy..." He said before leaving, giving me and Alvin pure privacy.

We started eating out thin spaghetti strips that were made specially for us chipmunks. This was without a doubt the most romantic dinner I had. The strawberry scented candle filled the air, the small vase with flowers inside gave a romantic sight, the wind blowing in against our face gave a comfortable and soothed feeling.

A couple more minutes passed, Alvin wiped his plate clean, while I still had some on mine. I continued munching down my food, but I couldn't help but notice Alvin staring at me the whole time.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Just thinking of how beautiful you are and how I always get lost when I stare into your blue eyes." He said weakly. He's totally in love with me, I can tell.

"Aww, I love you too, Alvie." I said. He gave a smile.

I continued to finish my food, Alvin staring at me the whole time. As soon as I was finished, I looked at him back at the eyes.

"Uhh,... Britt, you got a little..." He pointed at my mouth, a smudge of sauce on my fur. "Here, let me fix that."  
He grabbed a napkin, leaned over and gently wiped my mouth. I blushed at his action.

"Thank you, Alvin, you're a sweet chipmunk." I thanked.

"Anything for you, Love Puddle." He said.

We stared at each other for a moment, until he suddenly flinched.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." He said.

He moved his seat closer to mine, he was sitting right beside me now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want to give you something." He said.

He reached for his pocket. I was wondering what it was. Once he pulled his hand out, he took a cube with him. I gasped, I hope this isn't a wedding ring, because I'm too young to get married.

"A-Alvin... is that a..."

"Oh, don't worry it's not a wedding ring... yet." He said. How'd he know what I was thinking? He knows me too much, I guess.

He opened the cube, my heart pounded as fast it widened. Once it was open, I gasped, inside it was a beautiful necklace. He pulled it out of the box. It shined in the dim lights. It was without a doubt the first and best gift Alvin gave me.

"Come on, let me try it on you." He said.

I leaned in as he tried to put the necklace around my neck. I leaned back and looked at Alvin.

"Check it out." He said.

I looked at the necklace, I placed the pendant on my paw, my cheeks burned up. The pendant was a garnet shaped into a heart. I looked closer at the heart shaped garnet, carved on it on one side was a small 'Brittany' and on the other side of the heart was 'Alvin'. **(A/N garnet is red)**

I looked at him in the eyes, I had a dropped jaw, at the same time, a weak smile.

"Alvin, i-it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I got off my seat and wrapped Alvin in a sweet embrace.

"You like it?" He asked, I didn't pull away from the hug.

"I love it!" I said, still not breaking away from the hug.

After a few minutes, I released the embrace. I stared at his eyes for a moment. He stood up from his seat. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the side of the ship, overlooking the ocean. Above us, was a full moon, a big yellow moon shine down upon us. It was a great night. I looked down on the pendant of the necklace, the heart shaped garnet with our names on it. I looked back at Alvin, who was looking at the moon. I smiled.

"This necklace is beautiful, Alvin." I said.

"I wanted to get you something that can reflect on how beautiful you are."

I smiled a bit wider. I placed a paw on his shoulder, getting his attention. He turned to face me.

"Alvin, thank you."  
With that said, I leaned in closer to his lips and gave him a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, no one interrupted. Our tongues wrestled in each other's mouth, causing either of us to sigh. I placed my paws behind his neck and pulled him closer, while he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Neither of us wanted to break away. Our sensitive tongues started to tangle with each other fiercely, turning my loud sighs into soft and passionate moans of pleasure. The kiss lasted for several minutes, neither of us wanted to break free, this was the longest kiss we've ever made. I pulled him closer, and closer, deepening the kiss even further.

This great feeling of love inside me sparked up into an enormous flame burning my insides. I felt myself melting in his love, I felt myself getting weaker as the kiss continued. I felt weak to my knees, I could fall any second, falling for him.

As the kiss continued, both of us needed to breathe, we pulled out, panting for air.

"You're a good kisser." Alvin complimented.

I blushed under my fur. I realized something in that kiss. I realized that I need him, I can't survive another day without him. I want him to be mine, and only mine.

I looked at him deep in the eyes. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him and I laid my forehead on his shoulder. He placed his own paws around my back.

"Alvin,..." I called him.

"hmm?"

"Please promise me."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me. I need you in my life, I don't ever want to be away from you. Please, promise me that you'll love me and only me." I was on the verge of tearing up. I laid my eyes on his shoulder to push the tears back.

"Britt, I'm yours, and only yours. I promise.'' He said.

I smiled. "I'm all yours too, Alvin. I promise the same."

I pulled out of the hug and smiled at him.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvin."

We stared at each other's eyes admiring each other. Until we were interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Ahem!"

We looked at the direction of where it was from. A person was standing there, a stern and strict one with a white uniform. This was none other than the ship's captain - Cpt. Andrew Corelli.

"Hey, Captain, what's up." Alvin spoke up.

"Nothing, Alvin. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" The captain asked.

"No, nothing too important." I said.

"So, how long have you been here?" Alvin asked.

"Just now."

"And you're here, because why?" I asked.

"Just to remind you, especially Alvin, if you ever find yourselves in this ship again, please try hard to obey the rules." He answered.

"Umm,... sure, captain." Alvin said, scratching his head.

"And I also want to congratulate the both of you." He knelt down in front of us.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being in this relationship. I may not sound it, but I am also a big fan of the chipmunks." He said sternly.

"Well, thank's Captain." We both thanked.

"Good, now please be responsible if you take another cruise." With that, the captain walked away, probably headed back to the bridge.

Alvin and I looked at each other. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He answered. "Well, we better head back, Dave's going to kill us if we don't get back by 9:30."

"Alright, okay, let's go." He held my waist and walked me towards the ship's exit.

* * *

**So, guys, how was it? The next chapters will be Simon and Jeanette's date.**

**First, just to warn you that I have no intention of turning this part of my 'Love? What is it?' sequel into a rated M.**

**Q: You like Justin Beiber songs? Do you have any idea how screwed up your life is right now?**

**Enjoy reading and please review.**


	7. Playful nerds

**Somebody on the phone called me after I watched a movie. I answered it, it was the principal calling, all he told me was "Seven Days! Enjoy your life while it lasts *Evil laugh*". Seriously, dudes, that really happened.**

**Reply to your reviews...**

**Oscar(C5): Jeez, I know it sucks to be me, but did you have to put that on CAPSLOCK? Thank you for your review, anyways, I always knew Philippines sucks when it comes to summer vacation. (No offence, Jose.)**

**Oscar(C6): I know that feeling, bro.**

**WordNerb93: No, I haven't seen 'This means war'. AATC is the only movie I watched, the whole sequel to pass the day for the whole summer. Day till night.**

**NukkiSeville7: I can't speak Spanish, so is French alright? Justin Bieber fans sont principalement les homosexuels, les homosexuels, bisexuels, idiots et sans vie. Mon petit frère adore JB, qui me laisse pleurer dans la chambre en disant "Où ai-je tort?"**

**I heard this question and I think most people also have these on their minds.: How old are the Chipmunks and Chipettes?  
My answer is, this series is a direct sequel to Chipwrecked. If you've read 'Love? What is it?', you'll notice that the first chapter took place exactly where we left the Chipmunks and Chipettes, which is, the plane. So, basically, my answer is, the chipmunks are 4 YEARS old. This chapter took place 3 or 4 weeks after where we left chipwrecked. **

**You might be asking me 'Four years old? They're still in their childhood?"  
My answer is NO, they are not in they're childhood. In fact, they are in their adolescent stage. Why? They're chipmunks! A wild chipmunk only live for 4 years, a pet chipmunk lives for eight years, BUT, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are anthropomorphic creatures, so basically, Bagdasarian productions does not simply let them die. They might live up to 16-18 human years.**

**Did I get my facts right? If you're a girl, kiss me if I'm wrong. If you're a guy, give me a high five or a free high caffeine energy drink with strong soda. But you'll probably go for the high five.**

**P.S. In case you're wondering, it's CGI, so the chipmunks are probably an inch bigger than your johnsons 'if you know what I mean'.**

* * *

**Jeanette's POV (A few hours before Alvin and Brittany's date. About 4 o'clock)**

This afternoon was the exact time of our first date. Simon's taking me to the beach for a quick dip and a nice dinner. It was really nice of Dave to get us a new car, that way, we didn't have to go on foot or take a cab.

Well, the beach wasn't that far from the Seville House, but when when I standing right on it, I couldn't believe that such a beautiful beach even existed a few kilometers away from where we live. It was an afternoon, the tides starting to lower down and we knew that we should enjoy the beach first before it dries down.

Simon and I walked hand in hand towards the showers, ready to change to our swimwear. Simon escorted me to the showers, once we approached the door, he stopped walking.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked him if he wanted to get in a cubicle. Well, secretly, I may sound like a 'you know what', but I was also secretly inviting him to... ahem... change with me... I sound crazy, I know, crazy about him.

"Uh,... this... is the girl's shower room, and the girl's shower room is one of those 'no guys aloud' type." He answered.

I looked at the sign on the door, I chuckled awkwardly, "Oh, I,.. uh didn't notice." I said.

"It's okay, I have my trunks under my pants, anyways." He said with a smile. "Why don't you go change." He added.

"Well, sure, okay." I said as I stepped inside the showers. I picked a cubicle and went inside. I locked the door, took my clothes off, reached for my bag and change pulled out a purple two piece bikini. I changed into it and placed my non-swimwear clothes inside the bag, together with my towel.

I stepped out of the cubicle and head towards the exit of the showers. I was thinking of Simon on the way. What is he going to wear? Well, whatever he's wearing, he's going to look great, he's always been the most handsome chipmunk I've ever met.

As I stepped out of the washroom, my eyes widened at the sight I saw. Simon was there, standing right in front of me, probably waiting for me to come out of the washroom. Well, anyways, what really made me shock was him, standing there with only his short trunks and no shirt. I was admiring his muscular chest hidden under his dark brown fur. I stared, beamed, gazed, looked, and fixed my eyes deeply under those soft fur, admired every inch of his half exposed body.

The more I look at it, the more I had the urge to walk towards him, and I obeyed. I walked slowly with my hind legs, towards him. I had my eyes on every inch of his body as I slowly approached him. As soon as I had him a foot near me, I looked at him in the eyes, the blue beryl spheres and smiled.

"Wow, Jeanette, you look,... stunning..., hot." He complimented.

I blushed deeply, deeper than most, I hid it under my fur.

I still had this urge in me, I obeyed it without question. I looked at his chest, I raised my paw and slowly, and placed it flat on his chest. I couldn't believe it, the fur on his chest was pretty silky and soft, the muscles under those fur, even with the soft covering, I could still feel the hard muscles under those fur.

He gasped softly at my action, I felt his heartbeat through his chest, fast and slightly rapid.  
I looked at him at the eyes, I grinned.

"Relax, Simon, it's just me." I said with a chuckle, trying to sort him down.

"Yeah, but you,... you look... beautiful, hot, or vernacularly speaking,... sexy." He said, I blushed even deeper.

I smiled, leaned closer and hid my face on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, still fast.

"So are you, Simon." I said. I leaned back away from his chest and looked at him. "Now, how about that beach?" I added.

"Yeah, I think we should go." He said. I raised my paw and placed it on his shoulder, while he took his and placed it around my waist. We walked together towards the dry, sandy areas. Once we reached the wet ones, Simon suddenly, without warning, swept me off my feet and lifted me up, making me drop my bag. He then started running towards the water.

"H-hey, Simon, put me down!" I said, slightly frustrated, but I was enjoying it.

He didn't say anything. He merely laughed while he continued running.

We approached the water, Simon got wet on his feet. He started going further until the water reached his knees.

"Alright, Simon, you can put me down now." I commanded.'

He still didn't say anything but chuckled as he went even further. The water soon reached his thighs. At that level, he stopped and laughed.

He turned 180 degrees.

"Simon, what are you doing?" I asked.

He chuckled mischievously as he jumped back, startling me.

"Whoa, SIMON!" I scolded as he landed back first on the water towards the wet sands under it with a splash, with me landing on top of him.

I got soaked all over my fur. Simon laughed mischievously, still lying on his back. I was on top of him, watching him laughing himself off.

"Simon, you are one crazy munk." I joked.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

I leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. I pulled out and smiled at him. "Does that answers your question?" I said.

"Is that a trick question?" He said. He sat up, leaning towards me, inching closer on my face and gave me another kiss. I sighed passionately as his tongue slowly slithered into my mouth, gently pressing with my sensitive ones. My sighs turned to moans as he pulled me back towards him. I deepened the kiss by pushing my lips harder on him. I sighed and moaned passionately.

After a few more moments, I pulled out slowly, looked at him in the eyes, he had a smile on his face.

"You're a good kisser." I complimented.

"Am I?" He tagged.

"Are you?" I tagged back as I dipped my paw under the water and pulled back on him quickly, splashing water on his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as the water reached behind his glasses to his eyes. He quickly closed them as I ran got up and playfully ran off.

"Wanna catch me first, Si?" I chuckled playfully.

"Oh, you are on!" He got up quickly and started splashing water around me. I looked away, trying to hide my eyes from the water as he kept bombarding me with salt water. We both laughed playfully while splashing water around.

We played around for a whole long hour, he was still splashing water around me, laughing playfully. With a grin of my face, I closed my eyes and charged in towards him, knocking him down. I was on top of him again, smiling and laughing. We stared at each other's eyes, smiling. He raised his paw and cupped my cheek, I blushed. He raised his other fur and gently running it on my forehead, adjusting the bangs that covered it.

We were in this position for a few more moments, until we noticed sky turning orange, giving out a wonderful sight on the horizon. The sun met the see as it slowly set itself down.

"Well, I don't want to stay here all night. We should get off, we still have dinner." He said.

I got off of him and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

He got up and shook the water off him like a dog. He smiled and took my hand. We got off the beach, I took my bag from the sands, and then Simon escorted me towards the showers to change.

He stopped when we got to the shower room. "Aren't you going to come with me?" I asked.

"It may be night time, but it's still the girl's washroom." He said.

I knew that, but I pretended I didn't. I still wanted him to come with me, secretly.

"Oh, right." I said.

I went inside the cubicle, did my business, took off my clothes, bathed (I used the sink), and change back to my old ones.

I got ready for a wonderful night, the last part of our date, the dinner.

* * *

**I almost forgot to leave an author's note this time. Good thing I remembered.**

**So, how's it going?**

**Please keep your reviews on the review page.**

**Note: Starting June 13 (I'm DOOMED!), I won't be aloud to post chapters on Mondays to Thursdays. But, to make up all that delayed chapter (can't fully make it up), I'm going to post one chapter on Friday and Sunday, and two chapters on Saturday. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but unless you can change the educational rules.**

**Hey, guys, better feel lucky if you're not asian, by asian, I mean people who live in asia, because not all asians are chinese. Feel lucky if you aren't Filipino. **

**Why? Because in America, you go to school before 8am, and you have only up to 8AM-3PM of school.  
Here in Philippines, if you arrived at school by 8AM, you get reported to the principal's office (At least, in my school.). You have to arrive before 7:30 or you will be marked absent for the morning. We Filipinos, instead of 8AM-3PM, you get 7AM-5PM. Sucks, doesn't it? Especially when you're highschool, because you have to clean your room EVERY FRIGGIN DAY!**

**What's worse, my school's a scumbag, they make you do something bad which you cluelessly accept, and they blame it on you. Sucks, right?**

**Fact: If you don't know Michael Jackson or Elvis Presly, you don't know pop. If you don't know Eminem, you don't know rap. If you don't know metallica, you don't know metal. If you don't know Justin Bieber, you are the luckiest guy in the world.**

**Q: If electricity comes from electrons, do morality come from morons?**


	8. Our Promise

**Here's the 8th. Question: Please answer. Am I leaving too much author's note?**

**Please continue reading,... shout out to reviewers, thanks dudes.**

**Reply to review/s:**

**iloveSIMONETTE: You're Filipino? What region are you in? I'm from Cebu. Well, June 4? I'd rather not go to school if they end summer vacation that early.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6(c7)= I'm in an island called Mactan and there's a pub here called 'The Virus' and I forbid myself from going back there. Waiters and workers dress as zombies, walks like zombies, and even talk like zombies. Oh, and did I mention they're make up almost scared the hell out of me? I was getting a red bull, I turned around, I saw a guy in a shirtless zombie uniform with a bloody make up with a red contact lens behind me and, HE MADE ME SPIT MY DRINK OUT! and I literally ran away towards the OUTSIDE of the pub, depriving the whole area of oxygen.  
MY ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION:**

**The beginning of eternity is death, and the end of time and space is still death.  
The beginning of everything altogether? One answer,... BIG BANG.**

**Bus windows - Makes you think about life since 1956**

**I've found out a formula on how to calculate the age of Alvin and the chipmunks. It will be posted after you read. (I'm not a nerd and I hate math.)**

**I have five days, time to say my goodbyes. I'll never forget you, my reviewers and readers. *Jumps from cliff*.**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

I hope Jeanette's having a good time. Our first date, and all, all I want is make her happy. I want her to have the best time of her life. If she's dreaming of her best time ever, it's my job to turn it to reality.

I changed back to my regular sweater and waited outside the girl's washroom for Jeanette. I don't know why, but she tried to get me to go inside with her, twice. Turning her down, saying this was the girl's washroom. I waited for a couple more minutes for her to emerge from that door. While waiting, I leaned on the wall next to the door, thinking about her. She looked pretty stunning in that swimwear,... Ah, who am I kidding, she's way more beautiful and stunning than anyone else.

**Flashback...**

_I got changed to my swimming trunks. I waited for Jeanette to come out of the washroom. After a few minutes, she finally came out of the door. The moment I laid eyes on her, I was stunned, speechless. My eyes didn't leave her, she was wearing her swim wear, a purple bikini, it made her look splendid, marvelous, angelic._

_I looked into her eyes, amethyst spheres. She walked her way closer to me, she moved elegantly with grace, I feel myself getting hotter by every step she took._

_"Wow, Jeanette, you look stunning,... hot" I complimented. I didn't know where the last part came from, if you ask me, I sounded much like Alvin._

_She smiled weakly. I didn't expect her to raise her paw and place it on my chest, this made me gasp in surprise. I blushed deeply as her hand pressed against my chest, a closer look into her, I could see a grin on her face._

_"Relax, Simon, it's just me." She said with a chuckle. She tried to sort me down, but with her soft paw placed on my chest and the suit she was wearing, it didn't work._

_"But,... you,... you look... beautiful, vernacularly speaking,... sexy." I said._

_She smiled again, as she leaned in closer and hid her face on my chest. I didn't quite expect this either, so I didn't know how to react. Her soft face was on my chest, it added a fuel to the fire that was burning inside of me. The heat reached my face, burning my cheeks up. I breathed heavily as my heart beat followed the rhythm. Slight sweating dampened my forehead._

_She leaned back and looked at me with a smile. God, her smiles are the best pictures I've ever seen._

_"So are you, Simon" She said... her voice was music to my ears, hearing her smooth tone soothed the organs inside of me._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

"Oh, Simon, hey." I was shifted back to reality by the most beautiful voice in the world, belonging to the one and only chipette that I most dearly have in my heart as a piece of my existence.

I looked at her in the eyes. She was back to her original clothing, her hair slightly damp after she took her bath. She looked at me with a smile, the best picture in the world, even merely imaging it in my head gives a soothing sensation inside me.

"Oh, hey, Jean, ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure,... but we're not going with these bags aren't we?" She said, referring the the bags we were carrying that contained our clothes.

"Oh, of course not." I answered. "Let's put these in the car first." I said.

I took her waist and led her outside the resort to the parking lot. I took the bag that she was carrying and placed it inside the trunk. I took a peek inside the car and examined the built in watch. The time was 6:12PM, 3 hours before our curfew. With that done, I closed the trunk and took Jeanette's paw. Hand in hand, we walked together, back inside, to the restaurant.

"So, what kind of dinner are we having?" She asked as we walked along the stone path towards the restaurant.

"A private one, just for you and me." I smiled while answering.

She leaned over to her side and laid her head on my shoulder as we continued walking. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Si?"

"Anything for you, Jean." I said and held her waist.

We continued walking along the stone path, leading towards the restaurant. As soon as we emerge from the path, we were greeted by a big building (enormous for us, chipmunks.) with yellow lights on it's entrance. We awed at it's perfection, and colorful paintings. We walked towards the door, the service opened the door for us, since we were chipmunks and no one can expect us to push through something that huge.

"Good evening, sir." Waiters and workers greeted us as we went inside.

I kept my hand on Jeanette's waist and walk through towards the counter. We hopped on top of the counter and the service greeted us.

"Good evening, sir, may I help you?" The service asked.

"Um... yes, I would like to... um... reservation for Simon Seville" I wasn't really good in formal communication with humans, so I couldn't find the right words.

"Oh, yes, Mister Seville, please, follow me." The service stood up from his chair and walked towards the elevator. I took Jeanette's hand and hopped down the counter and followed the service. He pushed the up button and immediately, the door slid open. We followed him inside and pressed the 3rd floor. The elevator soon started going up and opened when it reached the designated floor.

We emerged from the elevator, into a big area filled with tables and chairs human sized. I wondered why there were so many people when I specifically reserved for a private dinner.

"Umm, excuse me sir, but I kind of,... ordered a private dinner for the both of us." I complained formally.

"Oh, don't worry, sir. This isn't the spot for your romantic night." He replied. "Please, follow me." He commanded.

We followed him to a door. There was a sign that says 'Private Balcony #6'. He opened the door and revealed a big balcony with a chipmunk sized table in the middle.

The table had flowers wrapped and bundled inside a vase. A purple scented candle, already lit up like a few minutes ago, scenting the entire area. I looked closely on the table, food I ordered in advance was already there. I fanned it with my hand, it was still hot, newly cooked Italian Lasagna.

"Wow, that was fast." I complimented.

"The manager is a big fan of both of you, so he emphasized your dinner and gave you a private balcony." The service explained.

"Wow, impressive. Thank you." Jeanette thanked.

"You're most welcome. I must leave you two some privacy, I will be back later for your drinks." With that said, the service walked away and closed the door, leaving me and Jeanette in private.

I cleared my throat to get Jeanette's attention. "So, Jeanette, shall we?" I gestured her towards her chair. I pulled it from the table and gentlemanly gestured her to sit down.

"You're quite a gentleman, Simon." She said as she sat down on her chair.

"Anything for you, m'lady." I said, gentlemanly.

I sat down on the other side of the table.

"Let us enjoy our dinner, madamioselle." I said, faking a french accent.

Jeanette giggled. "Oui, Monsieur Seville." She responded, and it was my turn to giggle.

We took our silver wares and started eating. After a few minutes, the door slowly flung open. A waiter approached our table holding two small chipmunk wine glasses filled with,... well... wine.

"A gift from the manager." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but we don't drink. Besides, I'm driving and I don't think Dave wants to see us inebriated." I refused.

"No, sir, it's perfectly fine. It's alcohol free." He said and placed the two glasses on our table, then left.

Me and Jeanette looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know, but I think I'll try this, I bet it's good" I took my glass and sipped. As soon as the liquid entered my mouth and made contact with my taste buds, my eyes widened. I forcefully swallowed the wine, bitterly sweet. I took the glass away from my mouth, coughing and wiping the liquid off my tongue with my paws. "It's not." I said and wiped my paw on my sweater.

Jeanette giggled. I looked at her. "It's not good, at all." I said.

"That reminds me of the time when Alvin gave us bark for breakfast back on that island." She said.

I laughed softly. "Haha, yeah, good times, good times."

Few more moments later, we continued eating until our plates were swept clean.

I adjusted my glasses to the bridge of my nose and looked at Jeanette, who also looked back.

"This was romantic day, Simon." She said.

"Hey, Jeanette. Always know that I love you and I'd do anything to make your dreams real."

"Anything?" She asked with a grin.

"Just name it." I said.

"Well,..." She looked at the sky, a full moon glowed brightly. "Well, it's a full moon tonight. We're on a date,..."

"And...?" I said, awaiting her answer.

"For anything that make my dreams come true,..." She paused for a while. "Y-you can start by... kissing me." She continued shyly.

Without second thoughts or any further hesitation, I moved my chair closer to her. I faced her, look at her eyes, leaned closer and pressed my lips against hers. A few moments later, a simple kiss turned to a very passionate one. We explored each other's mouth, licking each other's sensitive tongues. Sighs were given out by either one of us. After a few more seconds, we pulled out, gasping for air. But before I could even blink, she pressed her lips back against mine, turning to another kiss. Sighs turned to moans as the kiss deepened. Moans of pleasure gradually increasing as seconds pass.

My heart pounded with ever DNA we shared. By each touch our furs met, soothing sensation came over me. By degrees, inch by inch, my body temperature increased, I suddenly felt hot inside me. Our feelings for each other strengthened, nothing bad could ever break us apart.

This make out session lasted for several minutes until we pulled out. I leaned back, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you, Simon." She said.

I smiled. "I love you too, Jeanette." I said as I placed a paw on her shoulder and another one holding her hand.

"Simon,..." She moaned. She looked at me deeply in the eyes, I returned the gaze. It looks like she was about to say something real. "Simon, I love you." She said.

"I know, you just said that." I said, chuckling. But she didn't look amused. I returned to my seriousness as she continued speaking.

"It's not just that,... I-... I knew I loved you at first. And,... and I didn't held it back. Yes, I love you, but now, I don't think it's just that." She said.

I listened to her carefully word by word, but I couldn't quite figure out on where she was going with this. "What do you mean, Jeanette?" I asked.

She breathed deeply. "I loved you at first, but now,... it,... it's not just that. I don't just love you, Simon,... I realized that,... it's just that, something sparked inside me, telling me something about you." She paused and continued. "I love you more than you even know. Not just love, Simon, but I realized that,... I need you."

I felt something inside me as she said that last part. "N-need me?" I asked.

"Yes, Simon, I have a desire for you, I want you, I need you. I realized that, now,... I can't live without you. I need you with me forever, deep down inside me, I can't survive without you. That last kiss we shared,... made me realize that." She said, sincerely.

I can't believe it, she was so sincere. She really means what she's saying. She needs me now in her life.

I looked at her face, she really was sincere. The warmth inside me grading up. I leaned closer to her and embraced her tightly. She laid her face buried of my shoulder, while I kept my chin standing on hers.

"S-Simon,..." She called my attention within the hug.

"Jeanette?" I answered.

"Promise me you'll always love me, and me only. Please promise me that you'll always be mine only, just as I can only be yours, I can only belong to you. Promise me that you'll love me just as much as I love you." She told me.

I knew what I had to do. I want her just as much as she needs me. I pulled out of the hug, looked her deeply and seriously into the eyes, "I promise that I'll always love you and you only. I promise that we show ownership only to each other, I am yours and you are mine. I promise to love you more than our hearts desire. You want me to keep you a promise, and a promise I shall keep, forever. If I ever break this promise, I swear, I will face the consequences for any wrongs I'll ever do." I said.  
We leaned in closer to each other's face, and pressed our lips against each other. We shared another passionate kiss with each other, sealing the promises we keep.

"We have secured our promises with a kiss. I shall never break." She said to me.

We look deeply at each other's eyes one more time, before getting interrupted by the door being slid open. A waiter stood there with a phone on his hand.

"Mr. Seville, your father called, he sounded very grouchy." The waiter said.

"Oh, great. Dave." The waiter handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"SIMON!" Dave from the other side growled sharply on the phone.

"Dave,... no need to shout, we can hear you loud and clear." I complained.

"No need to shout? Simon, there is no need to disobey curfew either. You were supposed to be back her an hour and a half ago!" He said.

"Half hour ago?" I wondered. I looked at the waiter and asked. "Excuse me, but what time is it?"

He checked his wristwatch. "9:43, sir."

"Rats! Sorry about that, Dave. We'll be heading home." I said.

"Well, you better be home before 10:25, or you're grounded!" Dave threatened.

"Alright, Dave." I pressed the disconnect button, not wanting to hear anymore 'you're grounded if x' stuff. I handed the phone back to the waiter.

I turned to Jeanette. "We are so grounded." I assumed.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you.'' She replied.

"Well, we better go." I suggested.

"Aren't you going to pay first?" She asked.

"No, Dave helped me paid the whole thing.

"Oh, okay."

Jeanette got off her chair. I held her hand and we walked quickly towards the door, to the elevator. We headed towards the exit, walked through the stone path, and back to the car. I opened the door to the passenger's side and helped her in. I quickly went towards the driver's side and opened the door. I started the ignition and drove off, not wanting to be grounded.

* * *

**I found out how to calculate Alvin and the Chipmunk's age in Animal years (AY)**

**Before I start, I'm not a nerd, I hate math, and I'm doing this for the sake of fanfiction. Capische?**

**A captive chipmunk lives an average life of 8 years. AATC chipmunks live for at least 16-18 years. But, let's move to the least, so 16 years. A captive chipmunk in one month, is 8 years old in animal years. The AATC's age is 4 years old, for a captive chipmunk, that is 122 years. But they're anthropomorphic animals, we'll at least say, that their life span is twice times as much as a captive one. So, what we'll do is...**

**1 month = 8 years AY (animal years) / 2 = 1 month is equal to 4 AY.**

**4AY x 48 months (Chipmunk's age) = 61AY**

**61/8= 7.625 **

**7.625x4=30.5**

**30.5/2(half of chipmunk age) = 15.25AY rounded off equals to to nearest ones equals to 15.**

**So, basically, they are 15-17 years old in animal age (I said we should go for the least, so let's go with 15 years old.)**

**The chipettes are a year older, so the girls are 14-16, young and wild.**

**NOTE: The formula I came up with, I'm not 100% sure if it's accurate. I'm not good in math, the best grade I had was 76/99. That's equal to an D in America, I think.**

**You might be asking if it's legal for a15 year old to be in a relationship. Well, yeah it's legal. Take me for example,14 yrs. old dumped twice by the same girl and currently in a friendzone of another one.**

**Bottom line: It's either I suck at relationship, or my ex was having her period when we broke up.**

**Q: What kind of president would you choose?**

**A. Feisty spirit, aggressive, forceful, has drinking habits.**

**B. Has speech impediment, possible drinking habits, and heavy smoker.**

**C. Clean, a vegetarian, never drinks, never smoked, has never committed adultery.**

**Answers**

**A: You just voted for Franklin Roosevelt**

**B: You just voted for Franklin Roosevelt**

**C: You just voted for a racist,...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Adolf Hitler.**


	9. New feelings, desires, urges

**Before I start replying to your reviews,... quick question... Have I been leaving too much author's note on the past chapters?**

**If it is,... I'll make this quick. Please keep your reviews coming, it really helps.  
Sorry for the lack of Theonor.**

**And I am never going to mention math again in this story.**

**Reply to Mrbucktheweasel6= Darnts! You got me! Oh yeah? Comeback...  
Check this out.  
I turn polar bears white  
and I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
and normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champagne bubble.  
If you sqeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you guess the riddle?**

**To all readers: You do notice it's rated T, right?  
**

**To all readers, this is rated T for a reason, and that reason is found in this chapter.**

**MAJOR T RATING, Please, if you're under my age, which is 14, Don't be Immature.**

**Parental guidance is recommended for viewers under 15 years of age. (Unless you're the writer.)**

* * *

**Third Person**

Alvin and Brittany arrived home about 9:34PM. Once they emerged from the cat hole, they were greeted by a large noise.

"AAAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIIINNNN!" Dave yelled, making the couple and two green clad chipmunks from the couch chipmunks cover their ears.

"Geez, Dave, what'd I do this time?" Alvin asked.

"You were supposed to be back here five minutes ago!" Dave explained.

"Relax, Dave, it's only five minutes..." Brittany stated.

Dave sighed deeply, letting all the frustration out. "Alright, alright. But did you run into Simon and Jeanette by any chance?" He asked.

"No, sorry." Both chipmunks said.

"Well, why don't you two go get ready for bed. I'm going to go give them a call."

"What about Theodore and Eleanor?" Brittany asked and looked over at the couch. Both green clad were watching Meerkat Manor.

"Theodore said that he wanted to watch the whole series of... whatever it is he's watching. Eleanor also agreed, so I couldn't argue." Dave answered.

The two chipmunks grinned, realizing that they have a whole hour to be alone once more. Both of them nodded and walked up the stairs, hand in hand.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Well, that's the end of the night. Me and Alvin returned home, after slight scolding from Dave, we both went upstairs to 'our' bed. We got changed into our pajamas and lied next to each other.

I felt something telling me that I don't want to sleep yet. So I didn't, and decided to start a conversation with Alvin.

"That was a romantic date, Alvin." I said.

"What can I say? I said I'll do anything for you." He said, he shifted his front side to face me, then placed a paw on my waist.

"Anything?" I grinned evilly.

"Anything." He answered back.

I grinned wider. "Well,... you can start with a kiss." I said.

He didn't hesitate. He scooted closer and pressed his moist lips against mine. The kiss was just a simple peck but it still drowned me in the pool of pleasure.

As soon as he pulled out, something sparked inside me. I looked at his eyes deeply, as soon as my optics met his hazel brown spheres, the simple spark inside me lit up into an enormous flame.  
This feeling I had inside of me came with a great desire. It urged me to do something -_ "kiss him back." _It told me.  
I couldn't fight it, and I even didn't try to, so I obeyed. I moved closer, I ram and pressed my moist lips against his. I closed my eyes as I licked him lips for an entrance. My tongue slowly entered his mouth soon after, and explored his mouth.  
Ecstasy and pleasure shot through me and danced around my insides.

But after a few more moments of pleasure, he gently pushed me away. I was left dumbfounded, confuse, and disappointed.

"Alvin, come on." I said disappointedly.

He sat up from the bed. "But Britt, did you remember what Dave said? If he se-"

I sat up and leaned in closer and kissed him again to shut him up, not wanting him to finish. I pulled out after a few moments and looked at him with a seductive grin.

"But, Brit-" I flirtatiously raise a finger over his mouth, not wanting him to speak back.

"SShhh,... let's get past that." I whispered seductively with a matching smile as I removed my finger and replaced it with my lips. I pressed it against his and shoved my tongue back into his mouth.

This time, he didn't seem to protest, so I gave a smile within the kiss. I know we weren't suppose to do this, under Dave's supervision. But I couldn't care, and I didn't, this feeling was still inside me is telling me that I needed this. I needed to do this.  
We were sitting on the bed, I was on the pool of pleasure. I gave out a soft moan as he pushed my back, making my lie down on the bed. He was on top of me, his lips not leaving mine. I kept my eyes close to absorb the best this sweet sensation of being with him.

His paw soon glided over from the side of my stomach, over to my waist. His paw soon rubbed through my fur lower, and lower until it reached my thigh. I gasped in sudden bolt of pleasure, it made me pull him closer to my lips, deepening the kiss. He soon massaged my thigh with his paw, making me moan louder in pleasure.

_"Alvin,... yes, please... take me... I love you..."_ That's what I wanted to say, but as soon as I wanted to say it, moans and sighs are the only thing that comes out of my lips and into his mouth.

Feeling stimulated, I raised a paw. Like a boneless snake, I slithered my paw under his sweater and rubbed his stomach gently, making him escape some moans of his own.

_"T-t-take me,... Alvin,... make me yours" _I wanted to say that too, but with all the pleasure, all I could come up with was a moan. I wanted it to go that far. I don't know why, I just love him so much. We should be doing this at this age,... but this sensation inside keeps telling me that I need this.

We've been in this for a few more minutes. This small time had most of the happiness, enjoyment, and pleasure that I needed from him. But before we could do anything beyond, we were interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"AHEM!" We heard.

Alvin pulled out of the kiss and looked behind. Standing at the door, Simon and Jeanette. This gave me a relief, thinking that it was Dave.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

We've just arrive home after the date. I parked the car beside Alvin's red one, and went out. We approached the door and emerged from the cat hole.

"SSSIIIIMMMOOOONNN!" Jeanette and I were greeted by a strong voice belonging to Dave. Well, at least it's good that for once, he shouted something that wasn't Alvin's name.

"Dave, you told us to arrive home before ten-twenty five. Right now, it's ten-fifteen, so why yell?" I asked.

"Don't try that again!" He gave a strong glare at me and pointed a finger.

I just nodded.

"Why don't you two head upstairs and check on those two." He said. I wondered who 'those two' are. I looked over at the couch to see Theodore and Eleanor, that's when I got my answer.

"Those two? You mean Alvin and Brittany? How can you even entrust them to be alone?" I said.

"That's why I'm counting on both of you to give them company.'' He replied.

I nodded, took Jeanette's hand and walked upstairs. As soon as we arrived at the door, but before I could push it open, Jeanette spoke up.

"Simon, do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I leaned my ear against the door and listened.  
"Oh, God, no." I prayed after hearing some moans and sighs from the inside.

I pushed the door open, and just as expected, the untrustworthy couple were at it again. This time, it's even way more intense.

"Brittany!" Jeanette yelled, but her smooth tone can't reach their ears.

I looked at them and loudly cleared my throat.

"AHEM!"

Alvin and Brittany pulled out and looked at me.

"I hope you weren't planning on doing that!" I yelled.

The two just glared. I bet I can sense disappointment, and I did, at the same time, frustration.

"Brittany, could you come with me for a second?" Jeanette spoke up and called.

Alvin got off Brittany. She got up, hopped from the bed and approached Jeanette. She took her hand and led her outside. As soon as the girls were out, I glared at Alvin.

"What were you even thinking!" I yelled.

"HEY, SHE CAME TO ME!" He fired back.

"And you didn't held back!" I yelled.

I sighed, climbed over to the side of his bed and sat down.

"Come on, Alvin, I thought you were better that this." I said.

"Well, you thought wrong." He replied. "We didn't do 'it'"

"No, you didn't. But if I hadn't come along, you could have hurt her,... a lot." I said.

"Well, at least I hadn't." He replied.

"Well, you could have. And I don't Dave is not going to appreciate having your clones run around the house."

"Ugh! No way!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"Then stop her from doing it instead of having her control you!" I scolded.

He didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as an 'okay'. But if you ever do that again, I swear to God, Alvin, I am going down and tell Dave about EVERYTHING!"

He shivered. "Alright, alright, just don't tell Dave."

"Deal."

* * *

**Meanwhile... in the bathroom with Jeanette and Brittany.**

**Jeanette's POV**

I led her for a private talk inside the bathroom. I think I see why we were acting like this. And yes, 'we', back at the car I nearly did that to Simon.

"Jeanette, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She apologized.

"It's alright Britt. I nearly had Simon in that position too." I admit.

"Wait, what?"

"Should I tell you?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered.

I sighed and told her the story.

**Flashback**

We were half way from home, Simon driving the car. We were nearly home, until something occurred to me. I looked at Simon who was focused on the road. As I looked at him, I had an urge, a great desire to do something to him. I tried looking away from him, maybe it'll take it away, but it didn't. My hand was uncontrollably shaking, urging me to touch him, but I had enough of me to hold it back.

I had control of myself, but I don't know how long. I started frowning my eyelids, holding back the urge, but it didn't help.  
My instincts soon took over, urging my hand to touch him, but I still tried to hold it back.  
After a while, I started shivering, I didn't know how long I could last until my instincts take over. I was still looking away from him, hoping the feeling would go away, but it didn't.  
After a few moments, I felt myself getting hot, my shivering worsened.

Second by second, I could feel my instincts clouding my mind. _"You need him,... do it! Now!" _It said. But I protested.

Soon after, I suddenly felt a warm and soft paw against mine, making me gasp. I looked over at it, it was Simon's.

"Jeanette, are you okay? You're shivering." He said in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm j-just, co-cold." I lied.

"Well, let me fix that." He reached over and turned off the A/C. "Better?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I lied. It only made things worse, my instinct's voice in my head was getting louder by the second.

_"You want him! You need him! Let him take you!" _It told me.

_"No! Stop!"_ I thought back.

I shivered even worse, my body just wanted to move on it's own. Instincts took over, but I held it back long enough for us to arrive home. I sighed in relief and quickly got out of the car.

That's when the urge disappeared.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**OOOhhh, if I offended you with some major T ratings, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**If you said I didn't check the top part over again.**

**Were you offended? I did warn you!**

**Please review,... if majority of you are offended, please send me some PM's so I may delete this chapter and suffer from writer's block just to find out what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**Please review,...**

**Question: Have you seen the following?**

**Inflatable dartboard  
Reading for dummies  
Powdered water (Just add water)  
Fireproof matches  
Black Highlighter**

**Fact: A bed has 2x more gravitational pull when you wake up. 3x when you woke up from a hang over. 10x if it's Monday.**


	10. Instincts took over, nearly did it:AxB

**This was uploaded right after chapter 9. Please tell me if I should delete chapter 9 and get a case of writer's block.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6- The answer to your riddle is heart. Not the girlish way, but your heart has no holes, lids, or locks but it contains the one thing your life needs for survival. The ability to pump blood into your muscles, blood contains red blood cells, and red blood cells contains... um... something you need to survive.**

**The answer to my riddle to you, buck, is 'NO'. Why you might ask? Have you read the last part? 'Can you guess the riddle?' of course you can't. But you did guess, so,... I don't know,... but that wasn't the right answer.**

**Whew! I was leaving too much author's note, here's a break.**

**BIG NEWS: ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS PART 4  WILL BE RELEASED EXACTLY NEXT YEAR! WHERE'S ADAM SANDLER'S REMOTE WHEN YOU NEED IT?**

**I'M FRIGGING EXCITED ALREADY! ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN SOME OF THE PLOT**

**Comedy/Adventure genre**

**Chipmunks and Chipettes are back in action! They will be going to the place where no Chipmunk has ever gone before... The MOON!**

**A new song was released : Walking on the sun... performed by Chipmunks.**

**If 'Click' were real, I'd be going to the CIA HQ and steal the remote, regardless of the tight security and dense hiding spots.**

**_WARNING SEDUCTIVE TALK BY BRITTANY'S INSTINCTS_  
**

**_14 above only._**

* * *

**Brittany's POV IN THE BATHROOM**

Jeanette told me what happened. We both had these new feelings, urges to do something to our boyfriends. But why?

"Jeanette, do you have an idea why?" I asked.

She looked down. "Did you promise anything lately? I mean did both of you make a promise?" She asked.

I looked at her confusedly. I remembered back at Carnival Dreams.

**_"Britt, I'm yours, and only yours. I promise.'' He said._**

**_I smiled. "I'm all yours too, Alvin. I promise the same." (A/N Realizations and Promise)_**

I looked at Jeanette confusedly. How did she know?

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked.

"Let me finish." She said and I nodded. "Were the two of you under the full moon when you made that promise?"

"The top deck of Carnival Dreams, yes." I answered.

"Carnival Dreams? You had dinner there?" She asked.

"Yes, the top deck. We could see the full moon clearly."

"And you made promises there?" She asked.

"DUH!"

"Brittany, what kind of promise did you make exactly?" She asked.

"I promised him that..." I hesitated, I don't think I should tell her.

"Promised what? It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She said.

I sighed. "I gave myself to him, I said that I belong to him and no one else."

"And Alvin?" She said.

"He promised the same. Why, what's the problem?" I answered and asked.

"The full moon has big effect on us, chipmunks. Especially on our natural instincts. That promise you made under the full moon is a vow of commitment."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." I said. That's exactly what we did.

"Britt, did you know, if chipmunks make a vow of commitment, it's will be locked in to one certain instinct?" She said.

"What instinct?" I asked curiously.

She looked at the ground with a face that says 'Be prepared when I say this' "M-... Mating."

I gasped, my jaw dropped down, my eyes widened as I heard that answer.

"Mating?" I jumped back. "Y-you mean my instincts are telling me to mate with Alvin?" I asked.

"That's what you were going to do before me and Simon interrupted." She told me.

"I know,... but mating? I- I'm too young to do that!" I said.

"Britt, we're three years old." She told me plainly.

''I know that, but we're famous rockstars. If I mate with Alvin, word will come out. And I'm not ready to have bear his clones! How do you expect me to perform and take care of a child at the same time!" I had a sudden outburst.

"Brittany, calm down. It's not going to get any worse." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? My instincts are telling me to mate with him when I'm not ready!" I snapped.

"Brittany! Calm down! It's going to stop." She said.

"How!"

"It only happens during a full moon." She answered.

I gave out a sigh of relief. My head lightened up as I calmed down.

"Whew,..." I sighed.

"But,..." She started.

I widened my eyes, my heart pounded fast again with curiosity.

"But? Why but?" I asked.

"Mating season, spring. That's when our mating instincts would be too much for us to handle. When that time comes, we have to keep away from the boys." She explained.

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"Let's see, the international music awards was held on January 21, 2011, so today is February 12. Spring happens march 20." He stated.

"Wait, March? I thought it was October."

Jeanette looked at me as if I was stupid. "No, where'd you get that? October's fall." She said.

"Well, thanks a lot, Alvin." I cursed.

"heheh, I should have known." She said.

I smiled a little. "So, should I sleep with Alvin tonight?"

"You can control it, so yes. But be careful, don't let him touch your sensitive areas such as your tongue, thighs, neck, and below." She said.

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just one touch on your thighs or your below, you WILL be arouse, and when you are, you will be releasing a scent that will drive everyone else crazy, including Simon and Theodore." She explained.

"So, if I sleep with Alvin, I'm going to have a mating ball this night?" I assumed.

"Yes, and no. Just don't let him touch your thighs, or what's between them. Remember if you get aroused, cover yourself with a blanket and breath in deep, relax, and try to keep the scent from escaping.." She advised.

I smiled thankfully. "Thanks sis." I gave her one loving hug before leaving the bathroom.

I stepped out of the bathroom and scurried towards the bedroom. We pushed the bedroom door open and went in. Simon was sitting up on Alvin's bed, talking to him. Theodore and Eleanor were already cuddled up, asleep in bed.

"Hey, guys." I called.

"Hey, Brittany." Alvin called back.

I approached his bed, and somehow, the feeling I had earlier, returned to my head, making me act weird.

Simon walked past me and approached Jeanette while I continued to scurry towards Alvin's bunk. Once I climbed up, I lied down beside him. As soon as my fur made contact with his... I feel something,... the urge,... it came back. I quickly mustered all of my sanity to hold it back.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Hey guys." Brittany called us, interrupting us from our unimportant conversation.

"Hey, Brittany." I responded.

Simon hopped out of my bunk and approached Jeanette.

Brittany scurried her way and climbed up on to my bed and lied down beside me.

"So, what were you two doing?" I asked.

"Just simple talk, and stuff, you?"

"Same." I answered with a smile.

After a few moments, my grin melted as I remembered what happened earlier.

"Hey, Britt, sorry about earlier." I apologized.

"It's alright, Alvin, I kind of enjoyed it, coming from you." I said.

I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Wait, what? We could'v ended up doing 'it' and you're telling me that you're liking it?"

"Of course I do, coming from you. I wouldn't do it to anyone else but the chipmunk lying down in front of me." She said, making my jaw drop.

"Britt, I won't do that yet, we can't." I said.

"Don't worry, relax, I won't do anything,... yet." She said with an evil grin. **(Brittany's thoughts: Did I just say that? Darn it, my instincts are tougher than I thought!)**

"And I'll keep the snake in the whole... for now." I replied with the same evil grin, earning a giggle from her.

"Well, we better get some sleep." I suggested.

"You're right let's get some 'sleep' together." She whispered seductively.

Okay, now I'm just creep out. "Okay, Brittany, enough with the jokes and let's get some sleep."

She covered her waist with the blanket. After that, she gave a flirtatious grin, leaned in and whispered to my ear.

"Yes, let's get some sleep, and hope that I don't 'touch' you,... in my 'sleep'." She whispered seductively.

Something she's saying turned me on. "Well YOU hope I don't don't touch you." I replied with a grin.

"Feel free,..." She said with another flirtatious smile. I smiled back and raised my paw to place it on her waist. But before I could make contact, she held my wrist, stopping me from that certain action.

"...to let me touch you, in my" She leaned closer. "'Sleep'" She whispered seductively, what is on with her? Did she hopped on too much red wine or something?

_**(Brittany's thoughts: What am I saying! Brain, stop it!)**_

I felt something wrong around here. I sat up from my bed and looked at her. "Brittany, how much wine did you hop on?" I asked.

She smiled again. "Enough to make me..." She leaned closer to my face. All of the sudden, she stuck out her tongue and licked me directly on the cheek. "...love you." She said before ramming her lips into mine.

_**(Brittany's thoughts: It's worse than I thought, now I'm licking him?)**_

My eyes widened, I've never seen Brittany act like this before, what's wrong with her? Her lips was still on mine, but I acted fast. I gently pushed her away before I get even more stimulated.

"Brittany, what's wrong with you?" I asked scoldingly.

"Come on, Alvie." She leaned even closer. "You know you want this,..." She leaned closer, "... I know I want this too." She seductively whispered to my ear, at the same time nibbling it.

**_(Brittany_'s thoughts: Hey, that's enough! Stop it!)**

Annoyed by this behavior, I pushed her back gently. "Ugh, Brittany, stop it!" I scolded, at the same time whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Oh, feisty,..." She licked her lips. "I like that."

"Brittany, seriously, what has gotten in to you?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She placed both her hands on my shoulder and pushed me against the wall next to my bed.

"I want you, Alvie. Take me, make me yours." She whispered. **_(Brittany's thoughts: Stop it! Come on, I'm too young for_ that!)**

Did she just say that? Is this Brittany?

She had me pinned to the wall, leaned over licked me on the lips. "Come on, I want this, I know you do too." She said before pressing her lips against mine. _**(Brittany's thoughts: Oh no, please, you did not just say that! Alvin, help** me!)_

Now, I was really annoyed. I placed my paws on her shoulder and pushed her away, giving her a gentle slap to the face afterwards.

"Brittany! Snap out of it!" I yelled after slapping. _**(Brittany' POV: The urge lifted up as Alvin slapped me in the face. Relieved, I looked at** him)_

"S-Sorry, Alvin, something came over me." She explained, rubbing her cheek.

"What? What's going on with you? Brittany, why are you acting weird?." I scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that,... instincts." She said.

"Instincts? Why?" I asked.

"D-don't worry, I'll explain tomorrow. I'm going to go get some sleep." She said.

I nodded in agreement. I gently pushed back on the bed, lying down. I took my blanket and placed it over her waist.

"Sleep tight." I kissed her forehead before lying down. "Oh, and sorry about the slap." I apologized.

"No, it's alright, you helped me snap out of it. Thanks." She said as she shifted to face my front side and cuddled me.

I returned the cuddle, gently. I just hope she won't go back to that state again.

* * *

**So, I still warned you.**

**Told you, it's rated T.**

**Please review more,... I've been getting small amount of reviews lately, but I don't blame you. We have different time zones, so ... you know the rest.**

**THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS SHOWN IN THIS STORY, BUT THERE WILL BE AN OPTIONAL SEQUEL TO IT.**


	11. Instincts took over, nearly did it 2:SxJ

Good** luck with your tests,... I think.**

**Reply to Mrbucktheweasel6=You make an apple juice or something? I don't know, but it's worth to try.  
My riddle: Once there was a really rich family that had a circle house. They had a maid a butler and a gardener. The parents were going to a party. They kissed their four kids goodnight and left. When the parents got back the kids were dead. The parents asked the people what they were doing. The butler said he fed the kids. The gardener said he was watering the plants. The maid said she was dusting the corners. Who killed the kids?**

**AFictionalMind: Please bare, this would be the last chapter that contains such Major T. No organs were mentioned, no lemons were detailed, it's still rated T. But Level 10 rated T for seductive talks.**

**Thanks reviewers, for liking the story... like I said an optional M sequel will be coming soon...**

**_THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER THAT CONTAINS SOME MAJOR T RATING_  
**

**_THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE MAJOR K AND MINOR T_**

**_SEDUCTIVE CONVERSATION BETWEEN JEANETTE AND SIMON_**

* * *

**Simon's Point of View**

I jumped off of Alvin's bed, walked past Brittany, and approached Jeanette.

She looked at me, smiling, I smiled back.

"So, uhh,... are you both good?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah,..." She answered.

"So,... shall we go to bed?" I said.

"N-NO!" She bellowed. **(Jeanette's POV: I can't sleep yet, that feeling's back again!)**

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

**(Jeanette's POV: I looked over at the window, the full moon's at it's brightest! Oh no, I can't hold myself for long! But I can't give him negative thoughts either!)**

I looked at her paw, hanging on her side, confusion struck me when I saw it clenched in a fist, shaking.

"Jeanette, you're shaking,... are you alright?" I asked.

"huh, wh-,... yeah, I'm fine." Her fists returned to normal, but still shaky. "What I was saying was,... I-I don't feel that sleepy yet, c-can we watch a movie first? Downstairs, to pass the time?" She asked weakly.

"Uh,... yeah,... sure." I was still confused of her condition, but I shook it off and followed her downstairs.

Once we got into the living room, it was dead empty, no signs of Dave, just the two of us and the television. We climbed up and sat down next to each other on the couch and clicked the remote.

I cycled it towards the science channel, and looked at her. "This any good?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, anything is alright." She answered.

I sat down next to her, my tail curling up around her waist. I had my eyes to the science channel for a while, until the break came. I gave my look over to Jeanette, concern hit me like a bullet to see her wrinkling her nose, paws clenched and arms shaking.

"Jeanette, are you sure you're okay?" I asked with concern.

"H-hu- yeah,... I'm fine,... just cold, that's all." She said, releasing her expression and avoiding eye contact.

I didn't even turned on the fan yet, all the windows are locked, she has her demin jacket on, how can she be cold?

Well, I didn't give any second thought, with all my concern, I tried to help her. I took my sweater off, exposing my body, and wrapped the blue cloth around her as a blanket.

She shifted her head to look at me, and I can tell she had a shock expression when she did.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Oh, no, Simon, don't! I won't be able to hold myself any longer. I gave sight to his exposed body, I started to pant harder.)**

"Simon, what's this?" She asked weakly and timidly, looking at the sweater I wrapped around her.

"It's okay, just leave it on, you're cold." I said.

"N-no, it's not that..." She looked at me.

I know what she meant. "It's alright, we're chipmunks, in case you forgot. I've live in the wild for a year with nothing on but my fur, along with my brothers." I stated.

She nodded and stared back at the T.V.

I'm still concerned about her. What's wrong with her? She's shaking like mad! I thought it'd subside for a few minutes, now I gave her a makeshift blanket, but I was wrong, she began to shake even more intensely.

"Jeanette, are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

She nodded. But that didn't convince me, if she's still cold, I'll try to warm her up.

I moved closer to her side and wrapped my arms around her, to keep her warm. She gasped at that action, I didn't think she expected that.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: N-no, Simon, please don't, I - I cant hold it anymore! It's taking over,... Simon, I'm sorry.)**

"Si-Simon,..." She called my attention within the embrace.

"Are you alright Jeanette?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her purple eyes, she leaned over closer to my face and kissed me right on the lips. My lips were locked to her's. She licked my lips and shoved her tongue inside my mouth, exploring deeply.  
I didn't have any problem at first, but later on, I was caught my surprise when I felt something soft and furry, reaching for my thighs.  
It moved higher, it could'v been there, but I stopped it before it happened.

I pushed her away, gently and shove her paw off my thigh and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Jeanette, What are you doing?" I asked, scolding.

"What I should have done earlier." She gave a grin, something was different, this wasn't the smile I used to admire from her, it was different. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered "Making you mine."

Oh no, she didn't mean... "Jeanette, stop it!" I scolded, but she didn't budge. She had her face near my ear, I could feel her breathing, and her licking it. "Jeanette, please, this isn't you, this isn't what you want!" I yelled softly.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Sorry, Simon, I can't fight it anymore.)**

She didn't budge either. She kept licking and kissing my face,... running down, gliding towards my neck. She leaned backwards and looked at me with that grin and seductive eyes. "You have no idea how much I want this..." She whispered. She leaned forward again, kissing my neck to my collarbone. "...and you have no idea... how much I want you."

She placed a paw flat on my exposed chest, rubbing it in circular motion.

My cheeks burned up, blushing deeply, but I didn't allow this to continue. I can't do this, and it's not spring yet, so why is she acting like this?

"Jeanette! I won't let you do this!" I yelled, placing a paw on her chest and pushed her back.

She frowned at me, removed my paw from her and quickly leaned closer to my face.  
"You don't have the authority over me, Simon!" She grunted.

She pushed me back, making me lie down on the couch with my back. She took and tossed the sweater I wrapped around her aside. After that, she worked her way to her own jacket, removing it and tossing it aside, leaving only her undershirt with purple stripes.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Please help me stop it, Simon, I'm not ready for this yet, help me.)**

She lied down, shifted her weight on top of me and locked my lips against hers. I tried to push her away, but my wrists were held down by her paws.

She pulled away from the kiss, looking at me with that tempting smile.

"Jeanette, don't do it, I don't want to hurt you!" I said.

"Well, you're going to have to, that's the whole point." She licked my cheek. "You saved my life, twice, and I'm giving you the pleasure, whether you like it or not!"

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Simon, stop me! I can't help it, I can't fight it!)**

She locked my lips with her's again. I didn't protest at first, but I felt like she was going to far when she gently twitched her knee on my groin.

I got annoyed, this isn't Jeanette, it's an animal! This has to stop!

I used my leg to flip and roll over to the sides, switching our position, which is, I'm now on top of her. She looked up on me with a seductive grin.

"I knew you want it. Come on, don't hold back, take me... make me yours, smart guy." She whispered.

"Jeanette, stop it!" I bellowed quietly.

"Take me,... I'm all yours, do it now." She whispered.

"Snap out of it!"

"I love you, Simon. You want this, I want it too. I know you love me,... show me how much." She said,

**(Jeanette's thoughts: No, stop it, stop it! No!)**

"Jeane-" I was going to say something, but I was interrupted by something. A scent,... it traveled up to sensitive nostrils towards my head, giving me a slight headache.

I covered my nose with the fur on my wrist, I knew exactly what is was - pheromones.

"Can't hold you breathe much longer, sooner or later, you'll have to take me." She said with a flirtatious smile.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Simon, whatever you do, don't breath!)**

I got up from her, took a step back, away from her scent. I couldn't hold my breathe much longer, I took my wrist away from my nose a gasped for air, taking the scent deeper into my sense of smell. The scent was making me dizzy, I took a few more steps back, not looking behind to see where I was. I suddenly tripped on the remote, making me fall out of the couch, head first.

**(Jeanette's thoughts: Oh, no! Simon!)**

**(Jeanette's POV: I quickly snapped my instincts out as my concern for Simon struck me as he landed on the floor.)**

I was knocked unconscious as my head impacted with the hard ground. My vision blurred, the last thing I saw was a purple blur with worried eyes standing beside me.

"Simon, Simon, stay with me!" I heard her say, she finally snapped out, I hope. But I was gonna pass out anyways, so I did.

This was one close night, too close. What's making her act like this? It's not even spring yet.

* * *

**That would be the last of Major T rating. The next chapters will be MAJOR K and MINOR T.**

**If you are offended, please PM me. If I get enough messages, I will delete the last 3 chapters and replace it with another one.**

**Please review**

**NO FLAMES! I'm warning you!**

**Q: Why do you open the refrigerator. (shown in boldface are my answers)**

A. To get something to eat

B. To clean it up

**C. Why am I here again?**

**B. To think**

**Fact: What's wrong with me?**

I am scared  
I am lonely  
I am angry  
I am sad  
I am happy  
**I am not bothering to know  
****I really don't know  
**


	12. Explained

**I have three days to live...**

**Before I go to a 9 month damnation.**

**I won't be the same after...**

**Screw education.**

**Reply to 6= answer to your riddle: Bad luck Brain. (Honestly, I don't know)  
You had an idea with my riddle though, but the kids weren't fishes.  
The maid killed the kids, she was dusting the corners of the house, corners of a circle shaped house.  
My riddle: There were three women eating an ice cream.  
One woman used a spoon  
Another licked the icecream  
The other swallowed it whole. Question: Which of these women are married?**

**Simonette 4eva: I doubt that's going to happen, read this.**

**_DID I GIVE OUT A WRONG_ INFORMATION?**

* * *

**Alvin's Point of view...**

I have no idea what had gotten to Brittany, she just sort of acted like,... I don't know, in heat? Well whatever it is, I don't know, and it isn't even spring yet. She promised that she WILL explain EVERYTHING. But I still feel kind of guilty for slapping her.

She's not asleep yet, she had her arms wrapped around me, her breathing is still,... normal, so she isn't asleep yet.  
I stared at her face while she was asleep, and watched them slowly fluttered open.

"Hey, Britt, go back to sleep." I said.

She chuckled. "I can't, with you looking at me all night long."

"I can't help it when you're gorgeous." I complimented.

"Do you want me to kiss you again? There's plenty more where that came from." She replied.

"I'd rather not." I said, remembering what happened earlier.

"Well, maybe I should." She said with the same seductive smile from a while ago "Give you a touch", this gave me the shivers.

"Don't,..." I protested.

"Oh, come on, just one little touch,..." She said. She's at it again.

"Brittany, you're at it again! Snap it out of you!" I yelled softly.

"Snap what? a simple 'touch' wouldn't hurt now, would it?" Shivers were sent down me again.

"Brittany!" I scolded.

"Come on,... you want it, right?" Her paw that was on my stomach quickly glided down to my waist.  
"I know you do,... I want 'it' too." She whispered seductively as her paw glided down towards my crotch and began stroking 'it'.

"Just one small touch..." She whispered

"BRITTANY!" I scolded, taking the paw of me.

"Huh, what?" The yell was enough to make her snap. I sighed in relief. "Oh, sorry." She apologized, wiping her forehead.

Suddenly, I heard the door being pushed open, hard.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY!" We heard our names. We sat up and looked, it was Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

She was panting like crazy, her face was slightly pale under those fur, it was like she just won a marathon.

Jeanette looked at us, worriedly, he answered. "Simon." while panting.

My mind jolted up as I heard the name. I quickly jumped off from the bed and scurried hurriedly downstairs.  
Soon, enough, Simon was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
I quickly approached my blacked - out brother and sat down beside him, he had his sweater off, no clothes. Did Jeanette do this?

Soon after, Brittany and Jeanette came up from behind.

"What happened? Why is he unconscious? And why is he lying naked, Jeanette." I asked.

"I don't know, it just came over me, I couldn't fight it." Jeanette answered.

"You too?" I asked.

"What do you mean, me too? Did Brittany... do you?" She asked.

"Almost, twice." I answered. "But why'd you take his clothes off and knock him unconscious? Are you having your chance at him while he's barely conscious?" I asked.

"Hey, he took his clothes off and lent it to me!" She fired back.

"But that doesn't explain why he's out cold!" I said.

"CAN'T IT, YOU TWO!" Brittany scolded.

I growled. "Brittany, hand me that sweater." I pointed at the blue cloth rested next to her feet. She handed it to me and I placed it over on Simon.

I carried him back upstairs, to the room, and placed him on his bed. I gave out a sigh, letting all the frustration out and looked over to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, sorry for yelling a while ago." I apologized.

"It's okay,..." She said, sitting over next to Simon.

I patted her shoulder. "Take care of him." I said.

She nodded and lied down next to him and quickly fell asleep.

I looked at Brittany. "Whatever's happening, it's dangerous. Care to explain?" I said.

"Me and Jeanette will explain everything tomorrow." She said.

"No, tell me now. Whatever's happening, Brittany, it has something to do about being in heat. What's wrong, tell me." I tried to squeeze out the information.

"I'm not in heat, Alvin, neither is Jeanette." She stated.

"Then why are you two acting like this?" I asked.

I gave a glare,... out of my concern. She gave in a sigh.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes, every information."

"Well, I can't give the full reason, Jeanette knows everything about it. All I can say is, we're almost becoming,..." She hesitated.

I waited for an answer.

"I don't want to say it." She looked away.

"I think I do, Brittany." I said.

She looked back at me. "Do you promise that this won't change anything between us?"

"I promise."

She sighed.

"We're close, and we need one final step before we become,... m-" She gulped. "Mates."

As soon as I heard the word, I gasped, my jaw dropped, at the same time confused.

"Mates? B-but it's not,... it's too early. Springs not going to be hear until October."

"March." She corrected.

"March? That's next month! But, it's way too early! It's not even mating season yet, and you're already in heat, why?" I asked.

"We made a promise, under the full moon, which means we vowed to be with each other, forever, as mates. And my instincts are telling me to mate with you to complete the final stage." She explained.

"But, you mean, you're in heat way too early?" I asked.

"It's called premature estrous, like Jeanette said." **(A/N estrous come from the word oestrus, meaning desire for some... if you know what I mean.)**

"Prem- a what now?" I asked.

"It means, I'll be in heat early." She answered.

"That's exactly what I meant. I can't get rid of your heat in this age." I said.

"Alvin, you're four years old." She stated.

"Even so, Dave still thinks we're kids."

"Alvin, I'm not going to be in this state for tomorrow. Jeanette said that the heat will only strike if it's a full moon."

I sighed. "Well, that's a relief."

"But,.." She continued.

"Oh, come on! Can't it get any worse?" I said.

"You have to avoid me when it's mating season. Or I'll go mad if I ever get near. And by mad I mean..." She said.

"Yeah, I get it. So, is that all?" I asked.

"Pretty much. You're not mad at me, aren't you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not, I love you, how can I be mad at you? Tell you what, if the time's right, I'd happily be your mate." I stated.  
"So, do you want to sleep in my bed, or your bed?" I asked.

She walked closer to me and kissed me on the lips. "Does that answers your question?"

"My bed." I presumed.

We climbed up on top of my bunk and lied down on each other, and cuddling each other to sleep.

* * *

_**Reports of wrong grammars and low vocabularies are located on this particular chapter. Please bare with me, I'm certainly not an alpha.**_

_**Please review, and tell me something you don't understand, so they may be edited.**_

_**Thank you, reviewers and readers, more sequels are to come, presumably three more, I think.**_

_**But let me reveal the plot for the next three sequels**_

_**Nxt. Sequel, spring came (Lemon scenes will be skipped and transported to another sequel) : Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette take their relationship to a new level (If you know what I mean.)**_

_**Nxt. Nxt. Sequel: 'No title yet' - The chipmunks are having kids.**_

_** . Nxt. Sequel: The chipmunks meet their real parents. (Vinny and a father included.)**_

_**Optional Sequel.**_

_**Spring Came: Mating: Side story to the next sequel of this story.**_

_**Q: After watching Dora, did you tried getting a guitar from your backpack? Or getting a map to talk? **_


	13. Plan for a triple date

**First of all I would like to say**

**Buck! I gotcha with the riddle!**

**The last riddle I gave you was an I.Q. test from my school last year to show our good moral, and let's just say, no one passed. Our of 52 students, no one passed.**

**The answer is: The married woman is the one with the ring. But I like the way YOU think.**

**My answer to your riddle: Virginity? I think,... I'm a pervert, aren't I?**

**My riddle: When you run, up and down it goes  
When I see it, I act like I've seen a ghost  
They make boys shut up  
Usually located at the top  
Pervetedness struck me  
Somebody give me that candy (I made the last two lines up but answers are no different.)**

**Wordnerb93: You want to forget that song? Let me give you the lyrics, so you may mentally erase it from your mind. (Scumbag brain)**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

Whew, the night's finally over, I survived the prema- prema thing** (Premature estrous)** from Brittany, for now. Simon's knocked out cold last night, and still sleeping.

It's 7:23, no school, it's Sunday, but the alarm clock woke us up anyway. We all gathered up on Simon's bed, everyone except Dave, he was too busy downstairs to notice.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Theodore asked, looking at the out-cold Simon.

"Anytime now, if my calculations are correct, he was knocked out cold by 12:29AM, so probably he'll be go-" Jeanette gave another one of her 'calculations' that none of us can understand.

"Jeanette, we get it." Brittany cut her off.

"Aaaawwkkkwwwaaarrrdd." Theodore whispered teasingly.

"Ssshhh, guys, he's coming too." I scolded them when I felt Simon moved a muscle.

Jeanette was on the side of his bed, sitting down, me and Brittany were on the other side, Eleanor and Theodore stood up.

Simon's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Uh,.. wh-what,..." He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, no! JEANETTE!" He finally snapped. "Where is she?" He asked.

When Simon looked over at his left, we jolted up and crawled away from her.

"No, stay back!" He told Jeanette.

"Simon, it's okay." Jeanette tried to calm him down.

Simon leaned back away from her. "No, don't, get away, get away!" He was still thinking about yesterday.

Jeanette tried to grab his shoulder to sort him off. "No, Jeanette, don't do it!" He said, covering his nose.

"Alvin, Theodore, don't breathe, pheromones!" He said, stuffing his fur on his nose.

"Was it that bad?" I whispered to Brittany, who gave out a giggle.

"Stay back! Stay back!" He exclaimed, panting and moving away.

Jeanette finally took a grab on both his shoulders and gave him a glare.

"SIMON! CALM DOWN!" She snapped.

She stared deeply into her eyes with a glare. Simon kept panting like he's running a marathon.

"Simon, it's alright, it's gone." Simon looked at her confusedly, still panting.

"W-what's gone. J-Jeanette, wha-, last night yo-"

"SIMON! Hear me out!" Jeanette said sternly. Geez, when that girl's mad, something just wants to make me hide.

Simon finally took one more breathe and calmed down. "Jeanette, what happened last night?"

"Premature Estrous." Jeanette answered. Gesundheit?

"Premature Estrous?" Simon repeated.

"Premature Estrous?" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison.

"Premachu etuhs?" I asked.

"Premature Estrous." Brittany repeated.

"What the heck does that mean?" I snapped. Am I the only one who doesn't know what that means?

"It means going to heat early, for a short period of time..." Simon explained, then looked over at Jeanette. "... Jeanette, why?" He asked.

"It's me and Brittany. We made vows under the full moon. The vows were locked into our mating instincts, and we couldn't hold it back." She explained.

"So it's true? The full moon really strengthens natural instincts?" Simon asked. Somehow all I heard were heebie jeebies from voodoo nerds.

"Yes, and that proves it. It wasn't a superstition after all." Another heebie jeebie by Jeanette. Why can't nerds speak English for once?

Simon sighed and lied back down. She looked up at Jeanette and Brittany. "So, you two?" He asked.

"Duh..." Brittany exclaimed.

"What about Eleanor?" He asked.

"What about me?" Eleanor repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Dave didn't allow you two to go to a date." Simon stated.

"Shame, I figured we three could have a race." I said.

"A race?" Simon asked.

"Dave did get us a car." I said.

"Dave got you car?" Eleanor and Theodore responded.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked.

"Of course he did, a green 2012 Chevrolet Sonic. It's inside Dave's car for safe keeping." Simon answered.

"So, we get the fast one while he gets the cool one." I said. "Why don't we convince Dave to get Theodore and Eleanor on a date, I'll ask Brittany out again, and you'll ask Jeanette. That way, we could have a triple date, and a race to the fastlane."

"Alvin, you're forgetting something,... Theodore's just a kid. Is Dave going to let him drive?" Simon asked.

"Of course, I can. One of those toys Ian gave us for Christmas last year,..." Theodore answered.

"This is way more different than a remote controlled cat, Theo." Simon said.

"Well, I think it's okay. A triple date sounds good to me." Eleanor cut in.

"Me too."

"Me three." The girls agreed.

"See, Simon? They're down with that." I said.

"No, Alvin, it's Sunday, school's tomorrow." He said.

"You never pay attention to class, do you?"

"I never pay attention to class that involves no class." He stated.

"Tomorrow's a break, next day after tomorrow's school." I said.

Simon sighed. "Alright, I'll convince Dave to let him drive." He said.

"Uh,... finally." I looked up at Theodore who had his arms wrapped around Eleanor's shoulder. "Theo, get you license." I joked.

* * *

**Sorry, it was kind of short, but it's a prologue to another part of the story, this time, with Theonor involved.**

**Please review, don't flame, I beg you. If you do, I'll destroy you with a dis rap, which I'm pretty good at making.**

**Nothing much needs to be sa**


	14. Innocent Cuteness

**My review for chapter 13. I skipped to much details, sorry. Mostly filled with dialogues, no romance, PEACE!"**

**Reply to an enormous burst of reviews (Finally... I thought people were starting to loose interest.) (Too much mistakes in chapter 13)**

**AFictionalMind (C13): Yeah,... research,... I did that. (sarcastically whistles)**

** (C12): Can you see the black letters? Lol, creeps me out too. A pretty stupid girl trying to asking us to point at something that is right in front of her.**

** (C11): Also PM'd you back about the research stuff... No, really that's why I go to the fridge, just to forget why I came there in the first place.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever(C8): oh my God, you're right, I think I kinda accidentally stretch out their attitudes to a bad couple style.  
(C7): Our school's a complete opposite. No free lunches, people bad with English (no one can speak english, except me and my friend/s), no exchange students, you're lucky to be in Finland, cause my school sucks in education.  
(C6): Hey, you're better than me. I've read your story 'unstoppable' , 31k words, 125+ reviews. With that amount of package, do you still think I'm better than you? Dude, don't get all insecure, you're better in writing stories that I am. Oh, and I can't reply to all of your reviews, so, I'll just leave it to this, I still got one more riddle for Mr bucky.**

**Mrbucktheweasel6= You're answer is me, or human beings. I've read that from a game called,... (I'd rather PM you the name) MGQ.  
You've got my last riddle right,... now here's new: _While walking across a bridge I saw a boat full of people. Yet on the boat there wasn't a single person. Why?_**

**_Phantanos: Should I? I was kind of planning to keep them with Dave._**

**_Well this calls for another poll._**

**_SHOUT OUT TO CHIPMUNKRULE4EVER: 100th REVIEW, THANKS, DUDE._**

* * *

**Brittany's Point of View**

The estrous is finally gone for now. The full moon is not going to come back for a while, but I still better be careful, who knows what might trigger my instincts.

It's 12:43PM, we just had lunch. We're all sitting at the couch - Simon with Jeanette, Theodore with Eleanor, and me with,... um,... let's just say that Alvin's been busy.

"Hey, where's Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"He's busy." I answered.

The others looked at me with a confused look.

"Doing what?" Simon asked.

"ALVIN, I SAID NO!" We heard Dave yelling from the music room.

"Does that answers your question?" I said. The others took a peek at the music room, Alvin and Dave having a little conversation.

"AAAALLLVVVIIIIINN!"

Did I say little?

* * *

**Alvin's Point of view**

"Come on, Dave, Theodore's got to ask Eleanor out." I pleaded, standing on the drum set.

"No problem, but he's not going with the car." He answered, giving me a frown, sitting down on his piano stool.

I returned with a tighter frown. "Oh, come on, why?" I asked.

"Because, Alvin, I know what you're up to. You're planning to have a little joyride with your brothers. That, Alvin, is dangerous and something I won't allow." He answered, obviously.

"What? No, we just wanted to show off our cars." I half lied.

"Well, in that case..." He smiled, giving me relief. "No!" He said, turning my relief into a frown.

"Oh, come one, Dave, what does it takes to have us drive around with the girls and have dinner?" I asked.

"Well, Theodore's going to have to get a ride on Simon's or your car." He said.

That sounded twice as bad. "What? Oh come on, just a little ride? Please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes that Brittany usually gives me. Somehow, I'm not very good at it.

"Please?" I said, widening my eyes.

"ALVIN, I SAID NO!" He gave me a glare. "And one more thing, you're not good at that." He said, referring to my puppy look.

"Damn, how does Brittany pull that off, anyway." I snapped. "Oh come on, Dave, just for once."

"No." He answered.

"I'll dust the windows,..."

"AAAALLLLVVVIIINNN!" He screamed. That always give pain to my ears.

"I'll clean my room." I negotiated.

"Alvin, drop it. Don't make me ground you, that means don't let me take away your date with Brittany." He threatened.

I stayed silent for a few moment and frowned, until I heard a voice coming from the door, two of them.

"Hey, Dave?" I heard.

I looked over to that direction, Theodore and Brittany approaching us. Both of them jumped up and stood on the drum set where I was standing on.

"What is it, guys?" Dave asked.

"It's alright, Dave. We won't go on a joyride with Alvin, we're just going to have dinner and all." Theodore stated in a sweet voice.

"But,... Theodore, I can't risk it." Dave said.

I listen, but suddenly, Brittany gave a little shove on my shoulder.

"Hey, Alvie." She greeted.

"Hey, Love Puddle, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching the master of cuteness." She answered.

"Well, thank you very much, please hold your applause." I assumed it was me.

"Not you, sudsee, Theodore." My mouth dropped.

"What about me?" I asked in disappointment.

"Aww, Alvie, you're cute too." She placed her paws on my shoulder and pecked me on the lips.

"But, how is he the master?" I pointed to Theodore, who was busy talking to Dave.

"See for yourself."

"Theodore, you're too young to drive, why don't you get a ride with one of your brothers." Dave protested sweetly.

"But, Dave, I'd like to drive just for once. I drove an R.C. before,..."

"But Theo, I-" Dave spoke, but didn't continue.

"Oh, come on, Theodore, don't give me that look." Dave said.

Could it be? I took a closer view at Theodore. His eyes were much widened, his mouth was curved to a sad face, his brows were arched back. Whoa, he IS good.

"Theodore, don't do that." Dave scolded sweetly. I know that feeling of not being able to say no.

"Please, Dave." Theodore pleaded with a sweet, innocent voice. Dave couldn't help but awe in the cuteness.

"aww, come here." He reached for him, placed him on his palm and gave him a hug. After moments, he placed Theodore down and FINALLY agreed. "Alright, Theodore, but don't let Alvin get you to do some stunts, alright? And be careful."

Theodore nodded.

Dave reached for his pocket and pulled out a key that has a green 'T' on it.

"Here, keep it. I'll give you the car, later on."

Theodore took the key and admired it for a while. "Thanks, Dave." He said, before hopping down from the drum set and outside the music room.

Both me and Brittany looked at Dave with a 'whoa, that's new' kind of face.

"What?" He noticed us staring at him.

"Did you just say yes?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look, it's hard to say no to Theodore. Especially when he's giving you that look." He said.

"I know that feeling, dad." I said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany looked at me back. "What?"

I smiled. "You stole that face from Theodore, didn't you?" I tagged.

"Well, I had to make sure that you'll never say no to me." She explained.

I placed a paw on her shoulder and touched her nose with a finger from the other paw.

"Well, you're the cutest girl in the world." I said in a baby voice.

"And you're the awesomest chipmunk in the world." She replied with the same tone.

She pulled my neck closer to her, pressing my lips against hers for a simple kiss.

We heard a sigh coming from Dave. "Please, Alvin, Brittany, I'm a diabetic, please take this somewhere else."

Both of us laughed and hopped out of the music room.

"So, wanna hang out upstairs?" I asked.

"So you want more of last night?" She asked.

"Hmm,... maybe?" I teased.

She gave me a light punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Haha, in your dreams, Alvie." She giggled.

"Does that mean we can make out?" I teased back.

She stopped walking and looked at me with a glare. Let's say I was a little intimidated.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." I said.

"Prove it!" She said.

I didn't know what she meant, I just kind of flinched at it.

"What?" I asked.

But before I knew she could answer, she grabbed my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was caught by surprise, hehh, why that naughty chipette. I placed my paws on the side of her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Sighs were excreted from either one of us.

I felt the urge to placed my paw under her shirt (She was wearing her pink shirt with a pinker jacket over it), and I obeyed. I slipped my paw under her shirt and felt the fur on her belly, she didn't protest. She pulled my neck closer to her for a deeper kiss.

She moaned softly as I rubbed the fur under her shirt, up and down. I slowly let it run towards her chest, caressing it while she gave a soft moan.

I slowly run down from her lips down to her neck, kissing and licking every part down her collarbone, letting her give out another moan.

After a few moments, she pulled and broke away and looked at me with a sly smile.

She leaned in closer to my ear, "Well, aren't you one naughty chipmunk. Why don't we take this upstairs,... somewhere private." She whispered seductively to my ear.

If she still had her estrous, I would'v said no, but now she's normal, I think we can control.

"You're a bad girl,... lead the way." I whispered back.

She took my hand and I followed her up the stairs to the bedroom and continued doing our 'thing'.

* * *

**I decided to extend the plot. Some people were asking for some Theonor, even just a bit, so I gave them what they asked for. Just a few more chapters and on to the next sequel.**

**Author's question: Does anyone here think I should post lemons? Because I already made a document that has not been uploaded yet. Basically a side story (Alternate storyline) to chapter 10. Should I post it? It's lemons.**

**Q: Tell me if you've encountered this conversation.**

**Girl: Hey, honey, I'm sorry to tell you that I accidentally slept with someone last night. It was just an accident, I still love you, do you hate me? :(**

**Boy: Of course not, it's an accident right? Calm down, it's okay. :)**

**Girl: Thank you for being understanding. :)**

**Boy: Ah, crap, who am I kidding? Who's butt am I kicking? Who is it? Who's the guy? _**

**Girl: Umm... actually, it was a girl. :(**

**Boy: hhhhmmm... O_O Tell me more... ^_^**


	15. Almost did it

**I gave out the wrong information,... it's still a rated T**

**Hear that guys? It's still a major T**

**No new reviews have arrived...**

**P.S. after writing 'that' alternate story line to chapter 10, I forgot the difference between T and M. Please forgive if I crossed the border.**

**15 above...**

* * *

**Alvin's Point of View**

"...Well, aren't you a naughty chipmunk. Why don't we take this upstairs." She whispered alluringly to my ear.

I smiled. "ha, you're a bad chipette, lead the way." I whispered back and removed my paw from under her shirt.

She took my hand and led me up the stairs to our bedroom and closed the door.

Then we continued making out in my bed, kissing passionately and giving out moans. I placed my paws on her unzipped jacket and slowly took it off. I continued to kiss her while she placed her paws under my jacket. She moaned under the kiss as I help her take it off. I was exposed, fully. My heart pounded in this position, it doesn't normally happen between us. Except last night **(Chapter9).**

I slowly worked my paw under her shirt, rubbing her fur under it. I worked my way up to her chest, making her moan again. I deepened the kiss my pushing her down the bed, making her lie down on her back as I slowly undid her shirt.

I pulled the shirt over her head, she smiled at me as I looked at her exposed and auburn top. My heart nearly leaped out of my throat, that body's perfect. Blonde with a touch of white as her belly fur.

"Like the view?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Mind if give a touch?" I asked.

"Feel free."

With her permission, I slowly ran down to her stomach and kissed it gently and softly, she moaned softly. I slowly ran up from her belly up to her chest, kissing every part, she moaned louder. I soon reached her collarbone, kissing it gently, another elegant sigh was excreted from her.

With my paw, I slowly hover it down to undo her skirt. But as soon as I touched the rims of her pink skirt, she grabbed my wrist and prevented me from the action.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

She sat up and leaned closer to my ear. "That's a restricted area, next time don't go there with out permission."

I smiled evilly "Now, can I?"

"Let's not go that far. At least,... not now." She whispered flirtatiously and leaned back, lying down on the bed.

"heheh, naughty girl, let's see if we can wait it out." I said, leaning closer to her face.

"I won't try." She said with a grin.

I pressed my lips against hers and shared another passionate kiss. She pulled me closer to my neck while I run my paws free and stroked the fur on her body. She kept moaning towards my actions. My unprotected fur, in contact with her soft and silky ones drove me insane and made me pushed my lips harder onto hers deepening the exploration on my tongue.

A few moments passed, I decided that it was okay for me to make a move. I took one paw and glided it over her skirt, gently pulling it down. I think she's okay with it, she even helped me unbuttoning it, making me smile within the kiss.

She pulled away and looked at me with a smile. "Go ahead." She permitted.

I gulped and slowly pulled it down. My heart pounded like a thousand racehorse, I couldn't believe that we were actually going to do it. All was smooth, I gently pulled it down as slow as a snail to savor the moment.

But before I could expose her lower part, the door swung open. Both of us gasped and covered our bodies with a blanket in haste.

"Simon! Ever heard of knocking?" I scolded.

Simon knocked on the wooden wall beside him. "Done." He said.

"So, what're yo-" He saw and looked at our clothes lying on the floor and looked back at us with a glare. ''... is 'that' what you're doing?"

"Uh,... well,.. you see..." Brittany stuttered.

"Do I have to keep you guys apart?''

"Don't tell Dave." I said.

"Between you and me, I won't, but that's your last chance, Alvin. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good, Dave sent me here to tell you that we're leaving at 5PM sharp." Simon added.

"Okay great, now can you go?" Brittany commanded.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

Simon sighed. "But don't do anything stupid. I want you both out of this room by ten minutes, or I'm telling Dave." with that, he left the room and closed the door.

I looked at Brittany. "You let him go?" I asked.

"I can't stand people looking at me when I have no shirt on." She looked at herself.

"But what about me?" I asked.

"You're an exception." She kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before breaking away. She leaned close to my ear, "Besides, you and I have some... unfinished business." She whispered teasingly.

I grinned. "Well, I sure have not just a hot girlfriend, but a naughty one too."

"Oh, so I'm the naughty one." She said.

"Yes you are."

"Prove it." She said invitingly.

"With pleasure." I gave her another french kiss, making her sigh loudly. I pulled out after a few seconds. "You see? You're the naughty one, Brittany."

"Shut up and kiss me, Alvin." She commanded, and I obeyed, with some extra bonus. I rubbed her thighs softly, turning her loud sighs into pleasurable moans. Yep, she's the naughty one, alright.

The door swung open again. "AHEM!"

I pulled out and looked.

"Simon! Must you ruin everything?" Brittany scolded.

"Uh,... let's see. If I didn't then I could'v been an uncle." Simon answered.

"Great, now please leave." Brittany said.

"Nope, I'm not going out until Alvin does." He looked at me.

"Geez, Simon, alright." I got off Brittany's top and hopped off the bed and took my sweater from the floor, putting in on.

I took Brittany's shirt and jacket and handed it to her. Me and Simon left to give her privacy.

* * *

**That was close, thanks, Simon.**

**Please keep reviewing...**

**I posted the new alternate storyline called "Premature Estrous." Rated M for lemons.**

**Q and it's real, I really need your help on this. :My family likes Justin Bieber,... Where did I go wrong?**


	16. I love you, Simon Jeanette

**I just got out of school, THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! School's out, I've survived just to die another day.**

**Well, I'm pretty pooped, so expect some errors and stuff.**

**This chapter,... a little something from me to you for Simonette fans,... I think.**

**I have a question to ask,... not here,.. at the bottom part, maybe?**

* * *

**Brittany's Point of View**

Darn that Simon, I was enjoying that. Me and Alvin almost did it, literally, and it would have been nice if it weren't for that overly uptight brother of his. Well, I guess it's a sign that we're going to have to wait,... or do we?

I'm currently sitting on the couch, Alvin beside me as usual. The T.V. was on, but no one but him and Eleanor wants another episode of Meerkat Manor. Seriously, what is up with that chipmunk?

Me and Alvin didn't want to watch that movie, so a little conversation would 'spark' things up, maybe.

"Hey, Alvin." I called.

He looked at me. "You're calling my attention in the middle of boredom." He smiled slyly. "Does this mean we can make out?"

I smiled teasingly. "Wow, you work fast, Seville." I complimented.

"Do I?" He tagged me while he placed a paw on my thigh. I held the paw and looked at him seductively.

I smiled. "Restricted area, Alvin. Or did you forget?" I teased.

"I don't know, did I?"

I felt him squeezed and massaged my thigh. I moaned softly. I loved that feeling, he always gets my mind at ease. I don't know how he does it, but he just does. I slowly removed my paw and let him do his magic.

"Yeah, want me to remind you?" I whispered softly.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards my lips, giving him another passionate kiss. His paws run from my thigh, a little higher, running it over towards the price. But I wasn't going to let that happen yet,... not here, at least.

I grabbed his wrist before he could go any higher. I looked at him with a flirtatious grin.

"That area is closed, Alvin." I leaned closer towards his ear and whispered. "Closed,... for now."

I leaned back and he looked at me with an evil smile. "Let's see how long you can hold it close." He said.

"From you? Not so long." I flirtatiously gave him a smile.

We kept kissing for a few more moments, he kept his paw to massaging my thighs, making me moan softly. It's strange, last night when I had an estrous, he was all no and no. But now, he's making all the first moves.

''ALVIN! BRITTANY!" We heard a call, worse, Dave.

We pulled out and look, Dave emerged from the music room.

"You two, break it up." He pointed at both of us.

Alvin and I sighed deeply. "Yes, Dave." We agreed, but barely. Alvin still had his paws squeezing my thigh area, I tried not to moan hard. Dave didn't notice that. I gave Alvin a glare, a deep one.

"Alvin, stop that." I whispered, but it seems like he ignored me. He kept his hands on my thigh, massaging it. Darn, if Dave sees this, his going to blow up!

David turned over to Theodore. "Hey, Theodore, come with me. You can come too, Eleanor." He called.

Both chipmunk jumped off the couch and followed Dave outside.

I sighed as soon as Dave was out of sight. Once he was, I glared deeply at Alvin.

"What?" He asked.

I took his paw away from my thigh area, "Why'd you that? Dave was right there, if he saw you doing that, he's going to be more than just angry." I explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that so." I replied.

"I just can't help myself around you, that's all. You're so hot that I can't even think of doing anything else than touch you."

Okay, I didn't know what that last sentence was all about, but darn that chipmunk, he always has his way of making me cool down.

I smiled teasingly at him, "Oh really? So why were you all 'no- no don't' last night when I came to you?" I asked.

"...um,... I don't know. You creep me out, I guess." He answered.

I laughed weakly and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "So, you mean, we could have done 'it' if you weren't."

"Well, I'm not, so, are you ready?" He replied. I took in a small frown.

"Alvin Seville, you are such a pervert!" I scolded.

"Am I?" He moved his paw back to my thigh, and somehow, I released the frown as he began to squeeze it. Seriously, he always has that way of making me feel good when I want to feel bad. Ha, that chipmunk always has a way of getting in to my head. "Well, it depends, right?" He added, I moaned softly at his soft massage.

"I must hate you right now." I teased, smiling playfully.

"Tsk, tsk, that's too bad. Do you?" He smiled teasingly.

"Do I?" I tagged back and pulled his neck closer and pushed my lips against his. We shared another passionate kiss, shoving our tongues inside each other's mouth, going in deep, dancing around. My body heated up, as always when I'm with him like this. I breathed hard, this feeling of kissing him never gets old.

I pulled out after a few seconds and looked at him. He had a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Oh, come on, I was enjoying that." He said.

I smiled teasingly, "I already told you, I hate you." I gave him an alluring wink.

"Oh, come on, admit it, I know that look, Brittany." He said.

I smiled wider, "Admit what,... Alvie?"

"I don't even need to answer that,... love puddle." He used that nickname again. Well, yeah, I'd probably hit someone else who calls me that, but I love Alvin. How could I possibly hit someone as cute as him.

He moved his snout, touching mine. I sensed his minty breathe blowing in on me, the breathing from his nose landed on mine.

I sighed. "Okay, Alvie, I love you."

"And what else?" He asked, grinning.

I wrinkled my nose and pushed him back. "Hey, I said I love you, what else do I have to say?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed (I wasn't but I just sounded like it).

"It's what else you have to do." He said, smiling.

I sighed, "Why don't you do it first?"

"With your permission, I shall." He replied. He slowly leaned forward, nuzzled my cheek. Once he did, comes a new feeling, it really felt nice, good. I don't know how, but him nuzzling his face against mine... felt kind of,... pleasurable, pleasant, unexplainable pleasure at it's best.

"Wow, Alvin, that feels good." I complimented.

He didn't say anything, but if you're me, you can obviously feel that he has a grin on his face even without looking at him. He simply nuzzled from my cheeks, running downwards towards my neck. At that spot, I felt his moist lips pressing against my fur, I raised my tail up through the sensitivity I felt on my neck.  
He gently pushed me down, slowly letting my back lie on the couch. I moaned softly and steadily in pleasure as he kissed and pressed lip against the bottom of my chin. My cheeks felt as if I was being locked in an oven. My mind didn't care about anything else but this and him. God, yeah, I love this feeling.

"Mmm, you're good with those lips, aren't you, Alvie?" I complimented.

He pulled his head back and looked at me with his hazel brown eyes, "I know you are." He took my words and used it on me.

"That depends on how I use it." I replied.

He grinned again, "You know, why don't we bypass all this and make out."

I smiled seductively and alluringly, "I completely agree."

Without another word, he pressed my lips against mine. His whole weight was pressed against my front body, but he isn't that heavy like I thought. I soon felt something wet pushing against my sealed lips, I knew that was his tongue. With a little sigh, I gave a little entrance for it to slither in to, and it soon found it's way deep into my mouth, meeting my highly sensitive tongue. I let out a soft moan as they danced and fought around inside our mouths. I raised my paw, placed it behind his neck and pulled him closer while he had his paws caressing the sides of my stomach.

I let out a let out a loud moan as his hands traveled up from my side up to the side of my chest, rubbing around, ruffling my fur. Deep inside me, my heart pounded like crazy, I had a shallow breathing, I heated up like a furnace and partially soaked my forehead fur with sweat. I can't believe, I can't explain, I can't simply express how in love I am with him right now.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Jeanette's Point of view... **

Simon and I are reading a book, some scientific and superstitions about the moon, since that was what primarily triggered my estrous.

I don't know if Simon hears it, but what I hear from the other end of the couch, moans, sighs, I can tell, Alvin and Brittany are at it again.

I sighed and looked at Simon, sitting beside me, focused on the book. You know what? I don't even care about the book, I care about something that involves what Alvin and Brittany are doing, and me and Simon doing it. I don't know if he finds it wrong, I just hope he doesn't.

What if I tell him I want to do what Alvin and Brittany are doing,... he'd probably turn me down and think badly of me. I can't have that, I can't break up with my boyfriend, the chipmunk that my instincts chose (I chose) as a future mate, the very chipmunk who I can think freely with in his presence. Really, when I'm with him, my shyness, timidness, insecurity tucks tail and run away, from from my thoughts with love, ease, security as it's replacement.

I need him inside my heart, deeper inside it than he already is. *Sigh* He's really a handsome chipmunk. Not only that, he's smart, intelligent, genuine, talented, but there's always one problem everybody, including Dave, finds in him - he's way too uptight. Yes, really, it's going to take more than just a simple talk for him to lighten up even just a bit. I hope that at least he does, for my sake. I love him, I want to strengthen our bonds together, but I also can't risk losing him, the only chipmunk who ever loves me as a girl, not a sister, not a friend, but a girl.**  
**

Well, I really want him, maybe I can talk him to it,... or maybe not. But at least, it's worth to try,... I can apologize if I did something wrong.

''Simon?" I called his attention. In no time, he looked at me with his blue beryl optical, I always get lost just by looking at those.

"What is it, Jean?" My insides sparked, my heart skipped a beat with every vibrations of his voice.

I looked at Alvin and Brittany, still doing what they're doing. Simon soon looked to where my eyes were looking at. He gasped at the sight of two chipmunks lying down and making out. Like a protective father which he isn't, he stood up like he was dodging a bolt of lightning.

He was about to walk towards the couple, until I held his wrist. "Simon,..." I called.

"Jeanette, but the-"

"It's okay." I cut him off.

"But what if-"

"Simon, sit down and lighten up." I said sternly, glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"Jeane-"

"Simon!" I scolded him, wrinkling my nose. "Sit,..down."

He couldn't win, he gave in a loud sigh and sat back down. Even with his body beside me, his eyes still glared at the pink and red couple,... this gave me an annoyance.

"Simon, could you please lighten up,... for once?" I said.

He looked back at me "But you know what'll happen if those two don't stop."

"No, Simon, you stop. Stop being so uptight, Brittany is no longer in her estrous." I argued.

"Even so, she can still be aroused." He replied.

"And what,... she's going to ask him to go upstairs alone? Brittany can control herself, Simon, she won't will to go that far." I said.

"That's not what happened 2 hours ago." He fired back.

I closed my eyes let a loud sigh out my breathe. I opened my eyes back and looked at him. "Simon, please, lighten up... for me." I breathed out.

He let out another sigh and focused his looks away from the couple and back to my eyes,... finally.

"Alright, Jeanette, for you. Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

I smiled deeply "Just please, don't complain."

"About what?" He asked.

"Something I want to do." I answered.

"Hey, wait, you m-" I didn't let him continue, the last word he could say was a mumble as I pressed my lips against his, barely giving him the chance to let go as I had my paws holding down his wrists.

I could feel him resisting, he struggled to get a paw free. Then I realized whatever I was doing, he wanted to break free from it, and I did. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him disappointedly.

"Please, Jeanette, we can't do that yet." He said.

I wrinkled my nose a little, then released the frown. "Simon, please, what's wrong with making out with you?" I asked.

"N-nothing, it's nothing,... it's just that, I don't want you to end up,... you know,..." He didn't finish his last sentence. Not needed, I already know what he means.

"Hurt? Guilty for my own actions? I'm not trying to arouse either of us, Simon. I just want to have you." I said.

"But Jeanette, we-" I pressed lips against lips again, to shut him up.

I pulled away, millimeters close to his face, our snout met contact. I put on a sullen look, "Simon, please, for me. I love you." I pleaded and kissed his nose.

He smiled at me, "Alright, Jeanette, for you. I love you too." he answered.

I smiled back and pressed my lips back against his. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer as his tongue pushed against my sealed lips for an entrance. I smiled and with a moan, I gave him entry, his tongue meeting mine, asking it out for a dance. We licked around each other's tongue, I sent out a loud moan, my tongue's the most sensitive part of my upper body and I freely appreciate his, dancing around with it. I gave out a moan, louder than Brittany's. I may be a female chipmunk like her, but my nervous system are more sensitive than her's.

I love what I'm feeling right now, pure love from him, my heart pounded a thousand beats per second, I nearly couldn't feel my breathing. He placed both paws around my back, pulling me closer. God, I could just melt right away around him.

All these feelings were steady, until I felt one of his paws run down from my back to the side of my stomach, moving it up and down, giving me a ticklish sensation around my nerves. I didn't flinch nor giggle, though. It was a simple ticklish sensation that kind of gives you that soothing feeling around your neck.

Simon and I continued with the kiss, not breaking apart. His paw, the one rubbing my side, slowly traveled down, slithering like a snake, hovering lower, and lower, rubbing my waist. I gave out another moan as another sweet sensation was felt. I had the most sensitive body compared to the rest of my sisters, this was normal for me to give out multiple gasp and sighs as he traveled lower.

The kiss deepened with every second, he started to travel even lower, I began to wonder where his paw was headed. I shook the thoughts off and continued savoring the moment with him, it's one of the best things love has to offer.  
I sensed something uneasy between my thighs, I opened my eyes widely, I felt his bare paws on my 'prize', I quickly pulled away and gasped. I looked at him with an open mouth.

"S-Simon, y-you- was th-that?" I stuttered.

"N- J-Jeanette, I'm so sorry, I didn't to, I'm sorry." He panicked, raising his hands in defense.

I shook my head, taking the awkward feeling away, "S-Simon, its,... it's alright,... don't be,.. I- I understand." I said, stuttering.

''Jeanette,... I'm sorry,.. I really didn't mean to,..."

"Simon, it's okay, really, don't worry." I said, cupping his cheeks with both paws. I pulled his face closer and kissed him back. We resumed what we did, until the door swung open.

Simon and I didn't pull out, we continued kissing hoping no one would interrupt.

"Hey! Alvin, Brittany! That's too far, break it up!" We heard Dave scold them. "Oh, and Si-" He froze. Simon pulled away and looked.

"Simon, not you too." Dave sighed.

"It's alright, Dave." I spoke up, Dave looked at me.

"Do I have to keep you girls away from the boys?" He asked.

Immediately, like a lightning, "NO!" was answered by me, Simon, Alvin, and Brittany.

Dave raised his hands in defense, "Whoa, I'm not trying to move here,..."

"Um,... no, Dave, I'm happy where I am, with Alvin." Brittany spoke up.

Dave looked concerned, "Brittany, are sure? I mean, Alvin here might-"

"Hey, I'm right here, David." Alvin cut off.

Dave nodded, "Are you sure you girls aren't afraid of,... you know-"

"DAVE!" Everyone scolded, except for Theodore and Eleanor, those two remained quiet.

"Alright, Alright. But you better start getting ready, your date's paid, ready, and in thirty minutes." Dave advised.

"And Theodore's car?" Alvin asked.

"Parked outside, that's why I called him outside." Dave answered.

"Okay,... thanks, Dave..." Alvin answered.

* * *

**Did I put in a bad place to end? Sorry, school is like my frigging hangover.**

**I wasn't able to get any new reviews at the moment, so no replies needed as I would be talking to myself if I did.**

**My question: Is my story crossing the M border?**

**Remember that moment when you wake up so full of energy and ready to take on the world? Me neither.**


	17. Heading there

**Okay, it's Saturday, the best day of the week. **

**Took a slap on my face yesterday. Facebook alerts the people who owned the pictures you downloaded. (X downloaded 3 pictures from your album "x"). I got so embarrassed that I literally gave myself the hardest facepalm using a fly swatter, hurts but it's worth it.**

**Reply:CR4ever - No, actually, I've got 3.**

**MrBucktheweasel - The ans. to my riddle is, not a single person was on the boat, because all of them are married.  
To your riddle,- I got this riddle from school last year, the red hill, gums, the white horse, teeth.  
What goes up and never goes down? I know you know what the answer is, I can't think of a better riddle. (Sorry for longAth. note)**

* * *

**Brittany's Point of view...**

"Okay, guys, ready to go?" Dave checked on us one more time. We were in our cars, I was in Alvin's, Jeanette with Simon, and Eleanor with Theodore.

Alvin opened the car window. "Yes, Dave."

"Alright, guys, have fun." He waved off as the three cars drove off.

We were headed to our triple date at Mr. A's mountain top dinner. Not that far, just maybe somewhere near. As Alvin drove off, his brothers on his tail traveling about 23 miles an hour (Just like a normal human car), I sat down, looking through the window, thinking about,... well,... life (That what it makes you do). I wonder what'll the date be like? Something simple, I think, judging by the clothes Alvin told me to wear - a pink shirt with a demin jacket over it and a pink skirt with black polka dots **(A/N her chipwrecked** clothes).

I'm currently waiting for us to arrive, thinking about anything I can think of, life, the date, science of boredom, -...

Alvin.

I smiled at the thought of him or at the sound of his name. Who he is? In my point of view, their are lots of words I have to put through to answer that. Let's go with the best - he's my worse enemy, my rival, the most charming and dashingly handsome chipmunk in the world, my boyfriend, my,... ahem,... mate in the near future.

I know I'll have to stay away and avoid him during spring, but it seems like I can't even go through a day without him, let alone a month, a whole season. A week without him, I lost someone, two weeks without him, I'll lose myself. I can't survive a month without him, but I also can't 'be' with him on mating season. Well, that IS a lot of pressure, worse than school. *Sigh* I guess I'll have to decide - go through a one month torture, or stay with him in paradise and risk losing everything and gaining another (If you know what I mean).

I'm still looking through the window,... well looking AT the window,... I felt Alvin's paw reaching, touching, and stroking my knee. I closed my eyes slowly and sighed pleasurable through my nose. This chipmunk always knows my weak points, one of those, my legs. He caressed my knee and gently rubbed up higher and massaged my thigh.  
I closed my eyes still, bit my lower lip and let out a soft moan. I felt the tension, my body heated up, my cheeks burned, yeah, I was turning pinkish red, my heart pounded with every tension he exerts on me.

I looked at him, he had his eyes on me, smiling, luring me in.

I smiled back, enticingly at him, "You may now have your eyes on the road, Alvie." I teased.

''I'd rather have it on you, Love Puddle." He replied.

"You know, were going to die if you don't drive safely." I replied.

"At least I'll die happy." He teased back, squeezing my thigh again, heating me up even more.

I moaned softly "You're turning me on." I said seductively.

He glanced back at the road then back at me, ''You like that?" He asked temptingly.

"I don't have a death wish. Let's have that again when you're not driving." I said. I was tempted, he has this way of making me do something I normally won't.

* * *

**Eleanor's Point of View**

I'm kind of worried about Theodore. He's never driven one of these before, his hands were on the steering wheel, shaking.

"Theodore, you're shaking. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I've never,... I don't know,... Am I doing it right?" He looked at the blue car in front of him, following the convoy.

I smiled at him, bent over and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course you are, teddy. You're doing great." I acknowledged.

"Are you sure? Is it too fast? Too slow? Too th-"

"Theodore, you're doing fine." I cut him off.

"A-am I really?" He asked.

"Of course you are." I answered.

He calmed down a bit and sighed. I smiled. "You see? You're not that bad." I said.

"Thanks, Ellie." He said.

I looked at him while he was driving. He was doing alright, but it wasn't the driving I was observing, it was him. His eyes are so cute, he looks so cuddly in his physic. I really admire the traits he possess - shy, cute, loving, sensitive, gullible, trusting, naive and innocent. Don't even start on how cute he is. It's like millions of teddy bears, merge into one living chipmunk. He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, even his brothers and my sisters agree.

Better be glad to have someone as cute as him as a boyfriend. I can be the happiest chipette in the world. But even though he's my boyfriend, we've never actually kissed, not once, not even touching lips. He's too innocent to think about that, he's still a kid,... as old as I am, but Alvin did say that he fell and landed on his head from a tree at birth, that explains his young behavior, despite his age.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, coming from the radio, making me jump. _"Hey, Theodore, it's me Simon. Is this radio working?"_

Theodore looked at me confusedly, "Simon? But-"

_"Press the blue button on your stereo."_ Simon from the radio instructed.

"Oh,.." Theodore did as instructed and pressed the blue button.

"Simon? Can you hear me?" Theodore asked.

_"Loud and clear." _Simon answered.

"So, where are we headed to again?" Theodore asked.

"_Mister A's Mountain top dinner. I don't know where it is, but Alvin's leading us." _Simon said.

"Hmm,... Ellie does this red button for Alvin's radio?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Try it."

* * *

**Third person inside Theodore's car**

He pressed the red one and talked over. "Alvin, can you hear me?"

_"Hey, how'd you know they installed a walkie talkie?" _Alvin responded.

"Well, Simon,..." Theodore answered.

_"Yeah, these Asians really outdone themselves this time."_ Simon spoke up. _"So, Alvin, how long 'till we're there?"_ He added.

_"Well, according to my mini G.P.S., we'll be there about less than thirty minutes."_ Alvin answered.

_"Well, according to mine, if we travel about thirty kilometers an hour, we'd be th-?" _

_"Theodore can't drive that fast, Simon, or did you forget."_ Alvin acknowledged.

_"Oh, yeah, we'll just have to keep in a normal pace_ then." Simon stated.

"Guys, it's alright, I can go that fast." Theodore said.

_"No, Theodore, Dave specifically told us not to go more than twenty five mile an hours."_ Simon stated.

_"Well, Simon, Dave's not here, if Theodore's alright with it, how 'bout a race?"_ Alvin competed.

_"I don't think Jeanette, Eleanor, or Brittany would like that." _Simon said.

"_Punch it, Alvin!" _Brittany can be heard over the radio.

Alvin smiled, switched gears, and stepped on the gas.

_"Hey, Alvin, slow down!" _Simon voiced over the radio.

Inside the green car, Theodore turned to Eleanor. "Ellie, can I?" He asked.

''I don't know, Teddy, can you handle it?" Eleanor made sure.

"I- I think so." With that said, Theodore switched the gear and stepped on the gas, and overtook Simon.

Inside the blue coupe, Simon sighed. "They're going with it." He turned to his female counterpart "Jeanette, is it okay?" He asked permission.

Jeanette hesitantly nodded. She was afraid of great speeds, but she also had to be positive around her counterpart.

Simon sighed louder as he switched his gear and stepped on the gas, trying to keep up with his brothers. He wasn't trying to race with them, just keeping up as to not to get left behind.

"_Hey, you two, do you have a death wish or do you want to slow down?" _Simon scolded.

_"Simon, we're hitting it around the sidewalk, what could go wrong?" _ Alvin argued.

_"Yeah, munk up, Simon."_ Brittany spoke up.

_"What could go wrong is if Dave finds out about th-"_

_"Dave's not here, Simon." _Alvin cut him off.

Simon punched his steering wheel in frustration, _"Alvin, that's it, if you don't slow down immediately, I'll be telling Dave of you and Brittany's little get together a few hours ago!" _He threatened.

Alvin frowned and growled and stepped on the breaks, slowing down "Killjoy,..." He mumbled.

_"That goes for you too, Theodore."_ Simon commanded and Theodore obeyed.

Seeing his brothers slowing down, he sighed in relief, _"Now, we'll be there in about ten minutes, now lets try hard not to kill ourselves while getting there, alright?"_

__Alvin growled, Theodore did much as agreed.

They drove straight across a slope, driving towards the top of the mountain until they saw a small restaurant with awesome lights on top of the mountain, overlooking the big city.

* * *

**I'm not that good in writing right now,... my brain's messing with my head, I can't think properly. I'll have to end this chapter quick, need to rest.**

**I hope you understand if it's not that good or a few errors are visible enough to ruin the entire plot. Please excuse me, I'm not myself, school already change me on the first three days.**

**If there's anything you would like to change around the story, please PM me. Any comments or feedbacks, please review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**...-:D  
**


	18. Falling for you

**I'm terribly sorry if this story is,... you know,... not that good.**

**I'm not myself,... one of the effects of school and one of the effects of thinking that OH MY GOD TOMORROW'S MONDAY!**

**Reply: Mrbucktheweasel6 = My riddle's answer is age. Helium balloon goes down when it runs out of helium. The answer to your riddle is cloud? I think.**

**Simonette 4eva = Sorry about the late upload, but as requested, I have been making a Simonette lemon which will be uploaded, well, now.**

**-Here's a little poem I read.**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
God made me beautiful  
What the hell happened to you?**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

We're inside the restaurant, on top of the table was a chipmunk sized table by the window. We had a bird's eye view of the whole city, and to Brittany's satisfaction 'The Hollywood sign".

At the front part of the restaurant, a random band played slow and romantic songs. This place really was ideal for a date.

Me, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette sat on one chipmunk table to give privacy to our little couple. At the other end of the human table, Theodore and Eleanor sat on one table about,... pretty much away from us.

Our food just arrived, and so did theirs. We didn't do so much as eating, though, we focused much on how Theo and Ellie are doing.

"How do you think they're doing?" I asked, looking at them. They're just sitting there, eating, looking at each other, not talking.

"Terrible, they're not even sniffing each other." Brittany answered.

I looked at her with a funny expression "That's what I said before, what a coincidence." I said.

"Um,... Britt, I don't think we ever sniff each other." Jeanette spoke up.

"Even so, they're not even talking." Brittany stated.

"So what? It's they're first date, it's okay to get nervous." Simon spoke up.

''Hey, I can't allow Eleanor to be as plain as that." Brittany argued.

"So, what do you suggest?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany smiled. "Eleanor needs a little help from the love doctor." She stood up, adjusted her unzipped jacket, and walked towards their table.

"... And her assistant." I stood up and followed her, but Simon grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Get back here." He pulled me back to my seat.

* * *

**Eleanor's Point of view**

Gosh, I'm so nervous. I've never been on a date before, I don't even know what to do! He's just looking at me, I looked back. Darn he has such beautiful eyes, green and it nearly matches mine.

Sweat dripped from my forehead, I gave an awkward smile. I don't know what to do, what am I supposed to do? This isn't like one of those movies.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked behind me, a pink and auburn blur was standing right behind me. I looked up, it's only Brittany.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." She turned to Theodore, "Hey, Theo, mind if I talk to Eleanor for a bit while?" She asked permission.

He blinked twice, "Okay,... I guess."

Brittany took me towards the other end of the table for a little 'private talk'.

"Eleanor, what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know, I'm just nervous. I've never gone on a date before." I answered.

"Ellie, it's alright. Do you really love Theodore?" She asked.

What kind of question what that? Of course I love Theodore, why else would I go out with him? "Yeah, of course I do." I answered.

"Then, you've got to show him!" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've got to go in there and give him the magic." She answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Here, just take my advice." She placed paw on my shoulder and leaned in, whispered something to my ear. My eyes widened, I can't even do that!

"What? Brittany, nu - uh,... I can't even do that properly with company, let alone,... alone." I protested.

"Eleanor, just take a deep breathe, go out there, and do it." She instructed.

"Brittany, no, I've never done a solo before." I protested.

She didn't answer, she stared at me blankly through the eyes and gave me a face that says 'do it!'

I sighed. "Okay, but not because you told me to, it's for Theodore, alright?"

She nodded.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view,...**

Finally, she agrees. I asked her to do a little something for Theodore. Perform? You guessed it. I walked towards Theodore's table, just to give him a little company while Eleanor's away.

"Hey, Theo." I greeted.

"Uh, hey Brittany, where's Ellie?" He asked.

"She'll be back, with a little surprise for you." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

Okay, now that is just so wrong. What is Brittany doing with Theodore? Brittany's my date! She's hanging out with my brother? What about me? I hope she knows what she's doing.

I gave a frown, looking at Theodore given company by my girlfriend. What does she think she's doing? Where's Eleanor?

"Alvin, are you alright?" Simon asked me. He must'v caught me staring at the two.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Theodore stole my date?" I answered.

Simon looked at Theodore's table, Eleanor wasn't there, alright. Just Theodore and Brittany. I thought Simon was going to give a comment, but that's not what he gave.

"HAhahaha!" Simon burst out into laughter.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, which he is now. "What in the world are you laughing at?"

"Haha, I don't know, maybe because you're stupid enough to believe that Brittany's going to date someone even younger than she is?" He answered.

I frowned. "Simon, she's three years old, Theodore is a week later than us, that makes him still four years old." I stated.

"Oh,... sucks to be you." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Age is just a number, Alvin. Theodore fell out of the tree, head first at birth. That fall did a slight touch to his neurological system, making his mental ability mature later than ours." He explained.

"Ha?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"He's still a kid at heart and mind." He answered plainly.

"Oh,..." At least I was able to understand a little. "But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It doesn't have to."

"..."

Before I could say anything else, someone upstage announced something about a special performance.

"Good evening, everyone. For today, we would like to welcome a very special performance from someone from a very famous group. Please welcome her with a round of applause." The announcer said.

Applause was given, as instructed, but I didn't look up stage. I was focused on Brittan- Now what is she doing sitting on his table! I gave a face palm and frowned.

Suddenly, something I heard from upstage, a high pitched voice, belonging to one of us came. I looked over, someone standing there gave me a relief - Eleanor.

"Um,... good evening everyone,.." She sounded nervous. "Uh, I would like to dedicate this song to a special person." She cleared her throat. "Theodore Seville."

I sighed in relief. I though Brittany was really on with Theodore.

After a few beats, Eleanor started singing.

_fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should _  
_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._  
_know you better_  
_I am trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.. _  
_what I'm feeeling.._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_and now i found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_and we start to dance_

_All around us _  
_I see nobody _  
_Here in silence_  
_It's juusst _  
_you and me_

_I'm trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.. _  
_what I'm feeeling..._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._  
_My heart is racing.._  
_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my..life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

I looked over to Theodore, he seems to be smiling. Are those tears falling?

"Thank you, that song was dedicated to Theodore, my,.. uh,.. my boyfriend." Eleanor announced.

* * *

**Theodore's point of view**

I smiled deeply as Eleanor approached me. Tears of joy started to roll from my eyes. I can't believe she sang for me! She really did! She has the voice of an angel.

"Hey, Teddy, how did I do?" She asked.

She's great, I can't express it in words. I jumped in and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a tight embrace. "Ellie, you were great!" I acknowledge.

I pulled out and smiled deeper "You really think so?" She asked.

"I love your voice. You sounded like an angel." I said. She smiled deeply at me. "That song was for me?" I asked.

"Of course it is, Theodore. I love you, I did that for you, and only you." She answered.

"Thank you, Ellie." I thanked.

She moved closer to me and placed both her paws on my shoulder. She inched closer to my face. "Don't say thank you. I did that for you."

Before I knew, she pulled my face closer to her, pressing her lips against mine. My eyes widened,_ "Eleanor's kissing me?"_ I thought. My heart punch the walls of my ribs so fast I couldn't feel it, I couldn't even breathe properly, it's like having millions of butterflies flapping their wings inside my stomach.

I can't believe it, Eleanor really is kissing me! It's not a dream, if it is, don't wake me up, Simon. I'm in heaven. I closed my eyes. I nearly fainted, my knees felt weak as if I could just fall on the table.

It was just a simple press of the lips. But even so, when I pulled out, I looked at her with my eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"E-Eleanor, d-did - yo- you just kissed me!"

"I- I wanted to." She answered.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view**

Brittany approached me with a smile. I sat there being approached by her with a frown. She sat down next to me and look at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked of my frown.

"Hey, you're mine. Why'd you even think of hanging out with Theodore without me?" I scolded

She put on that little puppy dog face which **I can never say no to(!)**, darn. "Aww, the my little big Alvie jealous?" She said in a sweet tone.

She placed paw on my shoulder, leaned in closer, our snouts touching "I can fix that." She whispered and gave me a kiss. Her tongue slithered directly inside my mouth, licking every inch of what's inside.

I wrestled with her tongue, scolding it for even thinking about going to Theodore without me. I slowly glided my paw over to her thigh, squeezed it. She moaned softly, this made me smile within the kiss.

Once we pulled out, all my frustration lifted. "Feel better?" She asked.

"You work fast." I complimented.

"Love Juice. World's finest drink, right?"

"World's finest love juice - your recipe." I complimented.

She blushed. "Stop it, or I'll have to give you an overdose." She joked.

I grinned as I squeezed her thigh again, this time, closer to her _victor._ She gasped for a small while, then turned to a soft, passionate moan.

"Alvin, please, not in public." She said.

I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "Hmm,... then why don't we take this somewhere,... private."

She grinned "I'm a good girl, Alvin, but I think you've just convinced me to be a little..." She sneakingly nibbled my ear "...naughty." She leaned back. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Don't worry it's only going to be a major T rating. I will never cross the boundaries of M,... in this story, that is.**

**School made me cranky. What's worse is, it's starting again, tomorrow until march. Screw you!**

**Question: Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men. Three great T.V. series. What would it be like if they all become one show?**

**How I Bang Two and a Half Men.**


	19. Another agreement

**Reply:**

**Wordnerb,... okay, sorry, I've never watched it before.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

I don't know how I got myself into this, Alvin always has a way of getting in to my head. It's like - have anyone ever post you a question? It's a real question, but they start acting like it's a really screwed up question that just urges you to say yes? Well, I didn't protest, I got myself into this, I have no complaints about it, I like it, and,... I love Alvin.

Let's just say it in a slang the way that 'he turns me on'. He really does, and I like it. Well, the hottest chipmunk in the world IS my boyfriend, which is Alvin.

I'm not really trying to go that far with him, it's just that,... I don't know how to explain, it's like I just feel the need to 'tease' him for a bit, you know?

Alvin led me to his car. Well, it was a private parking spot reserved for "The Chipmunks". Yep, being a rockstar has it's perks. I leaned in on his car while he had his paw on my shoulder, the other one setting aside the bangs on my forehead.

"You know, you look beautiful tonight." He complimented.

"You mean I normally look bad each night?" I joked.

"That depends on how you feel about yourself."

I smiled as a random idea sparked inside my head. I don't know why, but I just did.

"Hmm,... Alvin, is it getting hot in here?" I said, taking off my denim jacket and placed it on the roof of his car.

He smiled back, examining me, staring at me with his hazel brown eyes. "I know you are."

"Shut up and kiss me already." I commanded.

"Well, someone's excited." He joked.

"Are y-" Before I could say anything, he leaned closer and rammed his lips against mine.

Once he pulled away, he looked at me with a grin. "Don't you mean, shut up and let me kiss you?"

"Is there a difference?"

He didn't answer, but leaned in and gave me another kiss, a passionate one. I've always loved this feeling of him kissing me, his tongue inside my mouth, wrestling with my sensitive one. I leaned back against the red coupe car, his paws around my waist, pulling our bodies as one. I have my paws around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

I took one of my paws free and slithered it down under the garters of his sweater. Like a slithering, slimy snake, I ran my paw inside his hoody, rubbing his belly fur. He gave out a sigh.

* * *

**Back inside,...**

A slow, romantic music was played. It gave a romantic background to the green clad couples as they sat down, held their paws, and stared silently and deeply into each other's eyes.

"I had a great night with you, Theodore." Says the green clad chipette, holding paws with his matching counterpart, breaking the silence.

''I had a great time too, with you." The green sweatered chipmunk replied.

"I hope this doesn't end." She replied, looking deeply into his eyes, lost in them.

The green clad chipmunk smiled in agreement.

They had another silent moment, but that didn't last long - interrupted by someone who cleared his throat.

"Ahem." A certain blue clad cleared his throat. Both green clad looked at him in response. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dave just called through the manager. This night has to end." the chipmunk with the black rimmed glasses informed.

Both youngest sighed and awed in disappointment. They both stood up, held each other's hands and followed the blue and purple clothed chipmunks, hopping off the human sized dining table and scurrying towards the exit door.

Both couples headed towards the parking lot, hand in hand. Once there, they walked directly towards their cars, Theodore and Eleanor on the green chevrolet sonic, and Simon and Jeanette on the blue 2012 lotus evora.

Once the blue clad opened the door, he froze as he heard sounds of sighs and moans, possibly coming from the red lotus evora beside him. He grew suspicious and looked behind, he froze completely and widened his eyes at what he saw.

Two chipmunks, a pink chipette, and a shirtless chipmunk, which is undoubtedly his older brother. Those two are making out, in public. Well, it is a private parking lot, but it's still an open area.

"Hey, Alvin, Brittany, break it up!" He ordered.

Both chipmunks pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with a frown.

"Must you ruin everything?" A shirtless Alvin complained.

"I'm not answering that 'till you put your sweater back on and drive home." Simon said sternly.

The brown furred hissed and sighed, and rolled his eyes. He pulled away from the pink clad chipette who had a clear hint of disappointment on her face, and reached for his sweater, putting it back on his body.

The red clad frowned at his middle sibling.

"Good." The blue clad said sarcastically. "Now, let's go, Dave's probably going to get cranky again." He added.

Simon opened the door of his blue lotus evora for his female counterpart. She got in and thanked him. He closed the door and went over to the driver's side.

The eldest chipmunk gave his counterpart one last peck on the cheek before opening the passenger's side and let her slip in.

He worked his way to the driver's side and shoved the key in ignition, then drifted off. His brothers followed on his tail.

_"Hey, Alvin, it's bad enough I had to see you do that, but in public? Now, that's just way off, bro."_ Simon spoke through the radio.

_"Why, what did he do this time?"_ Theodore asked.

_"Ruining a great time that was meant for me and Alvin alone."_ Brittany spoke up.

_"Yeah, that time was great, but that was a little way off, Brittany."_ Jeanette scolded her older sister.

_"Well, excuse me for living, Jeanette." _The pink clad replied sarcastically.

_"Well, excuse me for trying to keep you both from trouble!"_ Simon replied.

_"Just what is going on here?"_ Eleanor spoke up.

_"Something you and Theodore are too young to talk about.''_ Replied the driving blue clad.

_"Oh, no, you didn't." _Eleanor spoke.

_"Almost,... since last night."_ Simon stated.

_"You really had to put that in now?"_ Alvin argued.

_"Slip of the tongue, big bro." _Simon stated.

_"Ah, I can't take this, I'm shutting you off."_ Alvin repressed the blue button, shutting off communications with his blue clad brother.

"Alvin, Alvin! You did not just shut me off!" Simon yelled, although the red clad couldn't hear. The bespectacled chipmunk punched his steering wheel in frustration.

The brunette beside him looked at him in a concerned manner "Simon, it's alright, we'll talk about this when we get home."

Simon sighed, taking the frustration away. "You're right, we should leave them be about this."

"I just hope Brittany has the will to control herself around him." Jeanette prayed.

"Around Alvin? That's going to take a miracle." Simon chuckled.

Meanwhile, inside the red lotus evora, Alvin shut off communications from his middle brother. He was cheering himself up, talking to his female counterpart and his youngest brother over the radio.

_"I can't believe that's what you two did. I thought you were better than this, Brittany."_ Eleanor scolded.

_"Could you relax? We didn't even do it, not close!" _Brittany defended.

_"Well, you could have, if it wasn't for Simon."_ Eleanor fired back.

_"Look, whatever happened, we didn't do it, and if we did, that's none of your business."_ Brittany argued back.

_"I'm just looking out for you, Brittany."_ Eleanor said in a concerned tone.

_"I should be looking out for you."_ Brittany replied.

_"W- It's just th- *Sigh* look, just control yourself, don't do it yet. You know the consequences. From Dave, and from yourselves." _Eleanor stated.

_"*Sigh*, Alright, alright. For the sake of you, me, and Alvin. I'm sorry, okay?" _Brittany said.

_"It's okay Britt. And Alvin." _The red clad flinched. _"Just keep yourself together, for Brittany. She's too young for stuffs like that." _Eleanor started to sound like the eldest.

Alvin looked at Brittany, giving her the face that says 'what do you think?'. Brittany just shrugged it off.

_"Alright, Eleanor, but just because you said it's for Brittany. But I can't promise that."_ Alvin answered.

_"ALVIN!"_ Both Theodore and Eleanor scolded.

_"Geez, alright, I promise."_ He gave in. _"Look, I'm sorry if I ever offended you guys,... it's just that *sigh* I can't explain it. Honestly, I don't know." _Alvin added.

_"Care to tell Simon?" _Theodore suggested.

Alvin sighed deeply. He hated to do this, but his brother was right. Simon has been keeping them, all of them away from trouble since 2006 (the day they were born), whether it came from Dave, or something else. Despite all his efforts, no one ever thanked him, except Jeanette, but that's not the point. He hesitantly pressed the blue button, re-establishing communication with Simon.

_"Hey, Simon."_ Alvin greeted.

Simon frowned, _"Well look who decided to talk back."_

_"Look, I know you're probably hating me right now." _He said.

_"For shutting me off? I do."_ Simon stated.

_"Look, I'm sorry, alright. I know you've been keeping us away from trouble like you were the eldest since,... forever, but all I ever did was act like such a big jerk. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you." _Alvin apologized.

Simon smiled teasingly _"Oh,... Alvin, I don't believe it. You're apologizing? Or did you lose a bet or anything?"_ He teased.

_"Secretly, Theodore talked me into this. But I mean it."_ Alvin stated.

_"Well, I don't mind if you were taken hostage and being forced to do this, but I know you mean it this time. And,... for your FIRST apology, I forgive you."_ Simon said.

_"Simon, don't mess with me."_ Alvin warned.

_"Well, it's a good thing you apologized, and really meant it this time."_ Simon praised

_"You know, I could still ram you out of the sidewalk if you don't shut up." _Alvin threatened.

_"Okay, guys, that's enough, were here." _Eleanor informed.

They pulled over next to the house. As they all got out of the car, they regrouped.

"Okay, I think we all agreed that Alvin just made his first apology." Simon stated.

"Yep!" Everyone else agreed, including Alvin's girlfriend.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"Well, you and the fact." She answered.

"And another fact is, that you, Alvin Seville, agreed to cut off the close calls." Simon spoke up.

"True, but I won't promise." Alvin said.

"ALVIN!" Everyone else except Brittany agreed.

"I'm with him for this one." Brittany declared.

Everyone looked at the pink clad, "BRITTANY!" They scolded.

"Hey, I- I mean, we won't promise." Alvin said.

"ALVIN!" They scolded back again.

"Hey, it's an agreement, but I can't promise that!" Alvin snapped back.

Everyone else sighed. "Alright, but try your best not to do it again." Eleanor said.

"Best? Never heard-"

"ALVIN!" They scolded again, except Brittany.

"Alright, alright, geez." Alvin gave in.

As this conversation was going on, Dave heard the commotion from inside the house and emerged from they door.

"Hey, fellas, how'd it go?" Dave asked.

"It was great,... with a little bonus." Simon answered, earning an elbow to the stomach from Alvin. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"What bonus?" Dave asked.

"NOTHING!" Alvin and Brittany bellowed. Dave raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was going to ask them what was up, but he shook it off and carried on.

"Well, why don't you guys get in?" Dave gestured.

They all smiled and nodded, heading towards the door.

* * *

**_The next chapter would probably be the epilogue, but many sequels are yet to come._**

**_Q: Can someone help me come up with a better question?_**

**_I'm still not myself, weekend is not going to help me recover from hell._**

**_Sorry for bad ending._**

**_Good luck out there on the other side of the world, for you are having your summer. Oh, and England, is it true that your summers are filled with rain?_**


	20. Epilogue

**I sneaked in at night,... haha, not caught.**

**The next sequel is already being written as you're reading this.**

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

What were they thinking? I wasn't even planning on doing it with Alvin outside a car, inside an open space.

Well, the good thing is, they didn't tell Dave what we ALMOST did. But let me tell you this, everytime me and Alvin are,... you know,... almost doing it,... I kind of feel like I'm in heaven. He's gentle, caring, and pleasurable when it comes to handling me like a girl.

Well, we're at home, the boys are in the bathroom (I don't know why, don't ask). Me and Jeanette are,... well here inside the room, talking and being happy for Eleanor for having her first kiss. Well, Jeanette is happy, and I'm here wishing that Simon and Theodore would leave that bathroom so I can slip in with Alvin. Oops, did I just tell you that? Slip of the tongue,... well, mind.

"Wow, Eleanor, you really did just kiss Theodore?" Jeanette praised.

Eleanor ecstastically sighed. "Yeah, I never knew I had it in me. Theodore is just so... so dreamy. He's probably the cutest munk in the world."

"So, how did it feel like?" Jeanette asked back.

"Heaven." She answered.

I scoffed. "Oh, please, like you'd know real heaven if you were in my position with Alvin."

"Brittany, stop right there, okay? I don't have, and am not planning to do anything too advance with Theodore at this age." She scolded.

I chuckled. "It's alright, Ellie, I'm just teasing you."

Do you ever wonder why I allow Alvin to do this? Actually I don't allow him, I make him do it. Why? I love him, that's why. Pure love, no instincts, no estrous, just love.

As this conversation was going on, the boys came in.

"Hey, Alvie." I greeted Alvin with a smile.

"Hey, love puddle." He greeted back.

We both gave each other a warm hug and a short, passionate kiss before hopping up to 'our' bed.

"I wish I was with you in that bathroom." I said, trying to sound sadly sweet.

We laid down, cuddled on each other, leaving no empty space between our bodies.

"You're a naughty girl." He teased.

"No, I'm a good girl." I paused as I touched my snout with his. "...but that was before I met you." I continued.

"So, basically, I did this to you?" He said.

"I'm still a good girl, but you can always find the way to convince me to be a little seductive." I replied. "And I love it." I added.

"Glad I could help you." He said.

"Nope, I just thought that you'd be needing a little more,... 'attention'." I replied alluringly.

"I have all the attention I need with you." He replied, making me blush.

We were about to inch in closer to our lips, but we heard footsteps, Dave's footsteps to be specific, heading straight towards this room.

"What did we do this time?" Alvin spoke.

Dave opened the door, and checked on us.

"What is it, Dave?" I asked.

"Nothing, just checking if you two don't do anything stupid." He answered, referring to me and Alvin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Dave." I answered. Well, like I said before, I always dream of it,... daydream about me and Alvin,... you know the rest.

"Good, now get some sleep. Good night, everyone." He said.

"Good night, Dave." We all said in unison.

Dave nodded and closed the door, turning off the lights.

I turned to Alvin,... even in the dark, I could still sense his paw coming up towards my legs, my loin, in particular. I sighed pleasurably, placed a paw on his cheek.

"Alvin, you are such a pervert." I chuckled.

"Oh, you're still awake." He said.

"Well, I hope you weren't planning anything while I was asleep." I said.

"I was kind of planning something while we were awake."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"This,..." In the dark, I could still see his brown furred face closing in on me, my lips and kissed me.

We pulled out after moments.

"I love you, Britt, good night." He said.

"Good, night, Alvin, I love you too." I replied.

I cuddled back with him, leaving no space between us, hugging tightly.

I drifted to sleep after a few more moments in his arms. I felt a safe, loving atmosphere around me, it was Alvin giving me that. I fell asleep, dreaming and fantasizing about him. You know what,...

* * *

**I was able to make one during a weekday.**

**Next sequel is probably on the way. I can't reply to your reviews, I need to hurry, still writing the prologue of the next sequel. Spring came,...**

**I may have gave the wrong information about the sequels, but at least the story will be the same.  
**

**Next chapter will come up, talking about the next sequel and special, special thanks.**


End file.
